New Beginnings
by darkvioletwaters
Summary: Sequel to Melting A Frosty Heart! You run away with Jack, and you are prepared for a new life with him. However, your fear comes back for you, and you can't escape it (or him). New feelings, new knowledge, and new beginnings await you. Jack Frost X Reader Rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** the sequel to Melting a Frosty Heart is up, as many of you had requested! Hope you guys enjoy it!

(Also, someone must have requested this story to be taken down, and it was, but I'm reposting it because everyone seems to like it!)

* * *

The night was still young, and it was cold. the wind blasted your skin and burned it, but you felt free now, and you welcomed it. You were free of the fear of loosing someone now, your family having died, so there was no one left to worry about. Expect for Jack. However, Jack had once told you that most things pass harmlessly though him, so that he could never suffer a fate which had claimed the lives of your brother, father and mother.

You still mourned your mother, but instead of trying to hold on to her, you mourned her in your own way, by leaving the pain.

Jack had placed you on his staff, and he sat next to you, holding your hand tightly in his icy clasp. You both rode the winds, the staff felt like a surfboard, which glided as it manipulated the wind currents underneath you, shooting you forward.

You rode on, having no idea where Jack was taking you, but you had told him 'anywhere', so at least he complied, and he didn't ask questions.

Looking down, you watched homes and trees fly by. The light coming from the windows and the lights of cars glinted off the snow and ice, flashing by in streaks of red and yellow.

A particularly icy blast of wind hit you in the chest and face, and you cowered behind Jack, nuzzling into his back to escape the wind. You felt him shift, his head turning to look at you, and he laughed. He shifted again, this time moving away from you, scooting forward in the limited space he had. You moved back closer to him, wanting to protect yourself from the wind.

"Hold on!" He chuckled. "I know you want me," he winked, "but I think you'll need this more than I do." He had lifted his sweatshirt over his head and stuck it on your own, your head popping out of the top. Suddenly, he started laughing, bending over, holding on to his stomach. "Your expression is just priceless!"

You had no idea what you looked like, but you knew you were surprised, embarrassed, and cold. Your hair was also probably a mess, due to the wind blowing it everywhere, and the friction caused by the sweatshirt.

"I really look that funny?" You giggled too, pulling your arms through the sleeves.

"Yes!" Tears were coming out of his eyes, and he held on tightly to his staff to prevent from falling off. "I wish I had a camera!"

After a few minutes, he turned slightly from you, chuckling now. With his back to you, you took your place back behind his back, nuzzling into the thin, white shirt he wore. His jacket was cold, but it protected you more from the wind, especially the hood, which now covered your head.

Looking down at the material, you touched the white designs which patterned the neck area. They spread like roots of a plant, fading out the closer it got to the center of the sweatshirt. It was cold to the touch, and the designs slightly wavered under your heated touch. The designs were made of frost.

You've never noticed before, until now, that is. Looking at the sleeve, you noticed those designs, too, were made of frost. You touched the sleeves, and felt the coolness seep into your fingertips.

A sudden sneeze racked your body, almost sending you plummeting to the earth, until you grasped onto Jack, that is.

"Hope you're not getting a cold back there." Jack called from over his shoulder, the wind carrying away some of his words.

"No way." You retaliated, refusing to accept that you were getting sick.

"It won't be long now, we're almost there."

It was the first thing he's said about where he was taking you. "Almost where?"

"You'll see in a minute." He pointed down, where slopes climbed up a mountainside, trees covering every inch of usable earth.

You and Jack slowly descended, the wind slowing down, being blocked by the mountain, and the trees got ever so closer.

Just as you were grazing the tree tops, a clearing was spotted head of you, and in the clearing lay a small cabin, a dark spot in a sea of white.

The staff lowered gently, until you were able to place your shoes on the ground once again. There was less snow here than there was back at your old town, so it wouldn't be a problem getting from place to place here. The snow crunching under your boots, you stepped towards the cabin.

"Is this the place?" Turning to Jack, you watched him stride up, planting his staff into the ground and leaning on it.

"Yeah. I've come here a few times before, to stay here for rest when I need it. It's been abandoned for quite some time now, so you don't have to worry about people suddenly showing up." He looked at you, worry in his eyes. "I'm giving it to you, but you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

You were shocked, but excited. "Of course I'll stay here, Jack! It's perfect!" You walked up to him and kissed him lightly on his lower lip, letting your lips linger for a little bit. "Thank you."

He chuckled in embarrassment, smiling against your lips. "No problem. Now get inside before you catch a cold, idiot." He picked you up, and carried you inside.

It was definitely warmer inside than it was outside, but it was still chilly. There was a kitchen, with the essentials, but lacking a dishwasher. The living room contained a simple couch, a wooden frame and cushions and a handful of pillows rested on the seats. A fireplace had it's position in front of the couch, a pile of disused blankets neatly piled to the side. A stray, full-sized bed had a place on the far wall, resting above it, a window, looking out into the frosty night.

It was clean, not looking at the occasional cobweb that rested in the corners.

Jack strolled towards the bed, and he dropped you onto the mattress, which bounced under the sudden weight.

"Now get some sleep and stay warm. I'll be back soon." Planting a soft brush of his lips on your forehead, he started to turn to leave, but not before you grabbed onto his wrist.

"Where are you going?" You were scared for him to leave you, afraid something might happen to him.

"Just out. I need to get stuff for this place, and for you." Smiling, he held your hand. "I'll be gone for only a short while, so get your rest."

Nodding, you released his wrist and he walked out of the cabin into the snow, closing the door gently behind him. Hearing wind violently whipping around the wooden walls outside, you knew he had left.

Pulling the covers of the bed over you, you closed your eyes, and waited for the lull of sleep to pull you into good dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** okay guys, spoiler alert!: So, later on, _events_ will happen and _something_ will cause you (reader) to become a spirit! However, I'm leaving this up to you guys... who should you become? I know there are characters such as mother nature and angels/demons (although, a demon is a little scary for this kind of story, in my opinion, but whatever you guys want!) and other such characters, so you guys decide who you should become and I'll work with that!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Another update! Yay!

* * *

Your dream started off good: Jack and you were surrounded by a flurry of snow, and Jack was laughing, throwing snowballs at you. You threw snowballs back, hitting Jack square in his forehead. When that happened, he only laughed more, and he used his staff to sweep the ground. The snow shifted underneath your feet, and you fell back in the snow.

You went to get up, but not before you heard a voice. It was captured in the wind, and was carried away, but it was clearly a voice, calling.

Turning, you watched as a figure stepped, almost waltz, out of the misty flurry. It was your mother, smiling at you, opening her arms to you. She looked like she did in your memory of your family at the beach: she was in a one-piece bathing suit, hair tied back in a bun, and a skirt around her waist.

Running to her, you greeted her by tackling her into a hug. You were glad to see her again, her smiling face shining at you, unchanged and happy.

The mood suddenly changed, your surroundings getting darker, and you now hugged something cold, rigid, and wet. Pulling back slightly, you looked at your chest, which was now soaked. Your grey jacket now such a darker shade of grey it seemed almost black. Looking up at your mother, you were greeted with a cold, blank stare.

"What-" You started, but before you could finish, you took notice of your mothers torso, which you had been hugging tightly, and saw that her chest appeared as if it had been crushed towards her stomach, her ribcage flattened like a pancake, and her sides and chest had burst, seeping a dark liquid which slowly flowed to the ground.

You released your mother in a panic, and her body stayed motionless, still standing upright in the dark island of deep red snow.

"Jack!" Turning around, you searched for Jack, but in his place your brother and father stood, their bodies lacerated in many places and gashes covered their faces, mutating their faces to ones that were not human. They, too, bled into the snow.

You whirled around in a circle, searching for Jack, wanting him to take you out of this nightmare. But as you were circling, desperately searching, the snow flurry which was circling the clearing turned black, and the red snow at the feet of your mutilated family members crawled towards you, making red veins in the snow.

"_Jack!"_ You screamed out, tears now flowing over your skin.

"_Why did you run away?"_ Your dead families voices echoed through your mind. "_Why did you leave us? Why did you forget us?"_ The voices hung like a hiss, and your head started pounding. You didn't want to forget them, just their mutilated bodies which had plagued your dreams, not wanting to face those nightmares again.

The red veins which were slithering through the snow had finally reached you, and they now left the boundaries of the snow and slithered up your legs, wrapping around you like vines. They traveled upwards, all the while you screamed out for Jack. You tried to run, but they anchored you down, preventing you from moving. Now at your shoulders, having wrapped around your upper arms and torso, they paused, before shooting up full force and encased your head.

"_Jack!"_ The veins pulled you down into the ground, the red snow swallowing you whole, and your voice was dragged down with you.

You woke up, sitting up violently in bed in a cold sweat, screaming his name. It was still dark, and Jack was nowhere to be seen. The silence of the cabin felt heavy, a light ringing filled your ears, accompanying the silence. Outside, the snow had stopped, and the air was still. It was still dark, but you had no idea what time it was.

Your head still hurt from the voices which had been whispering to you in your dream, and you put your head in your hands.

You stayed like that until your head stopped throbbing, and you finally got up, swinging your legs over the bed to meet the floor. You still wore your boots, and you cringed, thinking about what you might have tracked into the bed. _I'll clean it later._

You walked towards the fireplace, looking at the darkness where blackened wood still lay. _I'll need to get wood in order for this to start._ _There's going to be a lot of cleaning and getting set today. _But that was to be expected of your first day of escaping your previous life for this one.

Grabbing a blanket from the pile beside the fireplace, you wrapped yourself in it as you headed over to the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, you checked the supplies. Boxes upon boxes of pasta, several cans of soup and canned meats, four containers of nuts, assorted cereals, a bag of dried fruit, and a tin canister the size of your head.

Grabbing the canister, you looked inside: it was filled to the brim with assorted shortbread cookies. They didn't look like they have gone bad, so you took one and popped it in your mouth. It was still crunchy, having been unopened, and they didn't appear to go stale anytime soon.

Replacing the canister, you moved onto the fridge, it's hum only audible when you stood next to it. At least the cabin had electricity, and the fridge still worked.

The door required some strength to open, but you got it, the cold air rolling out and onto your feet. Apple and Orange juice, soda, and enough bottled water to last weeks.

Searching the rest of the kitchen, you found sweet potatoes and regular potatoes in a sack, five boxes of crackers, an entire cupboard composed of granola bars, a variety of vitamins, sugar, flour, and enough spices to fill a professional kitchen. At least you wouldn't starve, the only thing you felt missing was fruit and dairy. Good, sweet, ripe, un-dried fruit, milk, cheese, and yogurt.

You spent an hour ransacking the kitchen, finding the things you would normally find in a kitchen: plates, bowls, utensils, cooking pots, and other such items.

_Enough sorting._ You left your exploring for later and you walked over to the couch. Climbing over the top, being too lazy to walk around, you fell onto the cushions, adjusting the blanket around you. You stared into the hole where a fire would be, until your eye lids slowly drooped and you fell into a dreamless sleep.

"(y/n)." A finger prodded your shoulder, and your eyes flickered. "(y/n), wake up."

Turning on your side, you looked at Jack, who was leaning over the back of the couch, his face inches from yours.

"Hey, Jack." You rubbed your eyes, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"About 11:40. You slept in."

"No kidding." You stood up and looked outside, through the window over the bed. It was bright and clear, the sun reflected off the snow and made it blinding outside.

"I was hoping to do a few things before tomorrow. We need to get firewood, for sure." He took a quick glance at the fireplace, which contained only slightly useable wood.

"Why? What's going on?" Questioningly, and a little surprised, you raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** Scary-as-hell nightmares, a surprise soon by Jack, what else could possibly happen? So quick reminder guys, remember to leave ideas for what spirit you'll become in later chapters (also leave in the description what weapon will go with your spirit form!)! Also, maybe a short description of them? Unless you want me to try to describe you, that's fine too! So the ideas that have come in so far are: Guardian Angel, spirit of summer, spirit of song, purification, and hunting! Feel free to second these or add your own! But be sure to be kind to others, I don't want to have a fight going on now! Thank you for all your support!

Oh, and I will put each suggestion for the spirit you will be here, along with tally marks for support for that idea (these were based on the reviews put on this story before it had been taken down)

Guardian Angel/Angel: |

Spirit of song: |

Mother Nature: |

~Livvie


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey all! Update again! So in the next couple of days I won't be able to write much, because I have to study for finals... (the first finals of sophomore year, yay... *I mumble sarcastically, really hating the papers sitting on my floor, staring me in the face*) But don't you worry, I'll update as soon as I can!

* * *

He took your hand and lead you outside, off the small porch, and around to the back of the cabin. Resting on a relatively small stump lay an axe, having recently been used.

"I found it in the shed." He nodded his head towards a small wooden shed which lay a little ways away from the cabin. It looked rundown, a cracked window was on one side, and the door was slightly tilted.

You approached the axe, holding it lightly in your palm. "What are we waiting for? Let's do this." You've always wanted to use an axe, never having touched one in your life. You were slightly excited, welding a weapon of the trees, ready to take down your first prey.

"I saw some good trees a little farther into the woods. Follow me." He waved his hand for you to follow, and he trudged off into the thick forest. You followed, the surprisingly thin amount of snow crunching underneath your feet.

The forest was mainly composed of pine and cedar trees, few deciduous trees grew, and ground foliage was thick, but covered with a dusting of snow, like powdered sugar. There wasn't much snow on the ground under the trees, because the trees collected most of it as it fell.

Jack wove in and out of the trees fluidly, like water, flowing along the invisible path. You tried to weave as fluidly, but you always tripped over a shrub, or got you hair tangled in some branches, but you kept pace with Jack.

Soon, he stopped, turning to you. "Here we are."

You looked, stepping next to him, and stared out into a huge clearing, full with young trees.

"I think there was a forest fire here a long time ago, which is why there's only these baby trees here." Jack looked out across the trees. They were big, for being so young, but that only made them better for firewood. You have to admit, you felt pretty bad for killing the trees, but unless you wanted to get frostbite or get sick in that cold cabin, it was necessary.

Walking up to the nearest tree, you took the axe in both your hands, and placed the blade against the tree trunk, then pulled back and swung. You were rewarded with a clear _thunk_ as the blade penetrated the trunk. _Not bad for your first time._

Continuing, you hit again and again until a loud snap sounded. You jumped out of the way, just in case the tree had a desire to take you down in an act of revenge, and the tree fell.

You were exhausted, but you knew what to do. You would have asked for Jack's help, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Great._ You took up your weapon and started to work your way down the tree.

An hour passed, and you could barely lift your arms, but you had finished. A pile of wood lay at your feet, and the reward of a warm cabin was soon to follow. Then a thought struck your mind like a knife,_ how am I going to get it all there?_

You carrying the wood back and forth played in your head, and you moaned.

"Great. Just peachy."

"What's peachy?" Jack reappeared, walking towards you from the forest.

"Where were you?" You asked him, almost wanting to accuse him.

"I went to make this." He dragged a sled from behind him to his front. "Now we can make one trip carrying all the wood."

Sighing a breath of relief, you slouched, ready to take a breather. "Thank you!" You smiled at Jack, and he smiled back.

You both piled the wood onto the sled, which was a significant amount, because not only did you chop up the trunk, but you stripped the branches of the pine needles so you could use the branches.

However, even this large amount wouldn't last that long, so you had to cut another tree. This time, Jack helped out, and it took him less then half the time it took you to chop up the tree for him to be done with it. Of course, he was in far better 'woodcutting' shape than you were, never having used your arms much in your life.

Piling that onto the sled too, you both set off for the cabin.

Before you went in, you piled the wood inside the small shed. There were only two logs that had been left in there from before you had arrived, and that would be better for burning than the wet logs you had just cut up, so you took the dry ones inside. However, inside, there lay something you hadn't seen before.

A small tree stood next to the front door, and on it hung icicles, catching the light of the outside and of the light inside, refracting small rainbow beams all around.

"Do you like it?" Jack glanced at you, while you stared, captivated, at the glistening tree.

"Like it? I love it, Jack!" You turned to him and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly around his neck.

"I'm glad!" He laughed out, grasping onto your waist as you lay on his chest. "At least now we have somewhere for North to put all of your gifts."

You raised a little bit off of him, looking at him curiously. "North… he's Santa, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. His true name is North, but you know him as Santa Claus."

"So he's really coming?" You excitedly asked, joy pumping through your veins.

"Of course, it's Christmas Eve tonight." He sat up, pulling you up with him. "However, you have to be a good girl and be in bed asleep, or he won't come." Jack winked at you, and you giggled.

* * *

**A/N: **So! Here are some updated results for the tallies on who you will be as a spirit:

Guardian Angel/Angel: |

Spirit of song: |||

Mother Nature: |

Spirit of autumn: |

Spirit of Storms: |

Angel/ spirit of snow: |

Feel free to add more of your own! And if you don't have any ideas, you can vote for them! (some of you expressed your feelings about frilliness and dresses, and don't worry, I have other ideas that aren't dress related! :) ) I feel so honored that you all are constantly supporting this story, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you so much!

~Livvie


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is a short chapter, (I know! I'm sorry! D:) But the next chapter will be kinda long, (but info filled, don't you worry! And a couple of hints on what your present is too! ;) ) so it'll make up for this short one! Don't worry!

* * *

The day went by as slowly as a lifetime, the destined hour till midnight drawing near. With the fire now crackling, and the darkness outside starting to creep through the windows, you and Jack had settled on the couch, eating away at the tin canister of shortbread cookies.

You both didn't say anything. Instead, you watched the fire dance across the wood, flickering and wavering with the slightest of breezes. You were leaning against Jack's side, your head on his shoulder. Cold radiated off of him, but it was less intense than it was when you had first met him.

You tried to think of nothing as you stared into the fire, enjoying the heat of the flames on your cheeks and nose. It was nice, to just lay down and listen to a fire, cuddling up with Jack.

Finally, your eyes started to droop, and your cold eyelids met the heat of the fire. Jack noticed. "Looks like it's time for sleep, then." He slithered out from under the blanket you shared, and he wrapped his end around you. He started to pick you up, but you started to struggle.

"Don't worry, I can get to bed on my own." You didn't want to burden him, so you attempted to prevent him from picking you up, however, your legs couldn't move much. He had wrapped you as tightly as a cannoli, and you were the stuffing. You couldn't even get off the couch.

He chuckled, seeing you struggling with trying to move, obviously proud of his handiwork. "Need some help there?"

You shot a glare at him for tying you up, figuring out that this was his plan all along, but you nodded for help anyway. Chuckling, he swept you up into his arms, his arms under your knees and behind your shoulders. He carried you to the bed, where he unwrapped you like a present and pulled the bed sheets over you. He tucked the bedsheets underneath your body, then he leaned over to your ear, whispering "Good night." Your eyes closed, but not before you realized something.

"Wait!" You jumped out of bed, ruining the perfectly placed sheets Jack had just tucked under you. He was clearly upset you had ruined his work.

"Hey! I had just tucked you in!" He pouted, giving you a puppy dog-like look that had you regret the decision to do that. However, you didn't want to get a cavity, being so far away from a dentist, and having little money to pay for it. You had a twenty tucked in your pocket the night you left home with Jack.

"I forgot to brush my teeth, I'm sorry." You quickly ran to the bathroom, which was the size of a small closet. It had a small bathtub, toilet, and sink. It wasn't much, but at least there was plumbing, so you didn't have to go outside.

There were a couple unopened toothbrushes and a used canister of toothpaste in a small box below the sink, so you used that.

Going through the routine of brushing, you finished and ran back to the bed, where Jack waited.

You dove back underneath the blankets, and Jack proceeded to tuck you back in again, whispered 'Good night' for the second time, and he walked to the front door.

"I need to go deliver some snow to Russia and Greenland, I'll be back soon." He winked, and walked out the door into the cold, white night.

You've always loved christmas. Every year you've woken up at precisely 4 in the morning, more or less, always wanting to open your presents and see what loot you raked in that year.

Closing your eyes, you smiled, anticipation making your body feel jittery. It was difficult to fall asleep, but when you did, you had a dream unlike you've ever had before.

* * *

**A/N: **Table of ideas for you as a spirit so far:

Guardian Angel/Angel: |||

Spirit of song: |||||||

Mother Nature: |

Spirit of autumn: ||

Spirit of Storms: ||

spirit of snow: ||||

spirit of summer: |

Don't forget to vote for your favorite or come up with another idea! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** another update, WHEW. Hope you guys like this chapter! It's a different point of view from Jack's perspective on Christmas Eve.

* * *

Jack was flying through the frigid air, unaffected by the chills which would have made other people shiver uncontrollably. His hood was covering his hair preventing it from whipping at his forehead. His hand traveled to his right pants pocket, feeling the outline of the gift he was going to give you tomorrow morning. He had no idea what your reaction be, but knowing you, it was going to be a good reaction, and he smiled.

His daydreaming was brought to a halt when the muffled sound of a deep laughter reached his ears. Stopping in mid air, Jack tilted his head each direction, trying to pinpoint where the source was, but it seemed that the sound was coming from everywhere. Jack's face screwed up in concentration, but that's when it hit him. Literally.

Deer rushed past him, their antlers barely grazing his bare feet, and a large hand had reached to grab his jacket, jerking him into the motion of the one who grabbed him. The hand pulled him down, and he was set down on a seat of beige wood.

"Well look what I found!" A heavy russian accent boomed down at Jack, and he looked up, meeting gentle blue eyes.

"North?"

"We meet again, Jack Frost!" North turned his attention back to the reindeer, his hands holding onto the reins, and every few seconds, he would lightly snap the leather.

"Why'd you pull me down into your sleigh?" Jack rubbed his neck, smoothing out the soreness. When his jacket had been pulled like that, it almost choked him.

"Why can't I just say 'hello' to a fellow guardian? Especially when I'm passing by?" He glanced at Jack, who only stared up at the older guardian, mild irritation and surprise crossed Jack's icy eyes.

"Well, I'm on a kinda busy schedule. I need to deliver a blizzard to Russia, and a few feet of snow in alaska, canada, and greenland, so I'll be going now." Jack stood up and was ready to jump out, but North grabbed hold of his shoulder, gently.

"Don't you worry! I'm headed to Russia right now! I'm on a tight schedule too, need to deliver presents before dawn comes peaking from the horizon." North was unusually poetic tonight. It might be because it was his holiday, and he was joyful and excited. I mean, who wouldn't be excited if you ate an entire years worth of cookies and milk in one night?

Jack sat back down on the wooden seats of the sleigh. Resting his staff against his leg, he leaned on it and watched the bobbing antlers of the reindeer. There was silence for a long while, but before they had crossed into the cold Russian air, North's voice sounded.

"I, uh, also wanted to talk to you about something." His voice was serious now, no hint of joy in it. Jack looked at him perplexed, but listened. "There has been… a disturbance. I can feel it in my belly. There's something not right feeling, and it is worrisome. I have not heard anything from Man in the Moon, but I thought you might have talked to him." North glanced at Jack, who was looking out in thought.

"Ha. He doesn't talk to me, he never talks to me. If anything, he would talk to you." Jack threw an accusing glare up at the moon, which shone down and lit up the dark sky and the grey clouds below with a silvery touch. "But something is definitely bothering (y/n)." Jack mumbled on the last part, but North heard it clear as a bell.

"(y/n), she is your mortal friend, yes?" Jack looked up surprised and worried, but North chuckled. "Don't worry, I know of her. I delivered her presents right after you left. She was mumbling in her sleep about you." North winked, and Jack felt a cold flush creep over his face. "However, I do hope you know what you are getting yourself into. She is mortal, and she is… vulnerable, to things which couldn't harm us."

"I know, but that's why I want to be with her. She… she makes me feel human again, and I care for her." Jack looked down at the ground, not wanting North lecturing him on this topic. He didn't know what he would do if you got hurt, so help anyone or anything that did. However, he knew that because you were mortal, you could perish, or loose the ability to see him (it was surprising that you didn't already loose the ability to see him. You were definitely different somehow.).

North was right to be worried, but the good thing about him is that he wasn't the type to stop others. "It is good you care about her, but you have to be extra careful with her. Something doesn't feel right, and there may be danger ahead." His serious voice now changed to one that was teasing. "I also understand you carry with you a gift to this young lady?"

A hand traveled to rest on the pocket where the gift lay. "How did you know?"

"Ahh, I have my ways." North chuckled. "But I understand the gift is not yet finished?"

"Yeah. I haven't found the right material to finish it yet." Jack looked sadly down at the floor of the sleigh, fingering the gift which rested delicately in his pocket.

A smile, a hand in a pocket, and a toss later, there was a thin, cold, silvery thread resting on Jack's leg. He picked it up, examining it, and he looked up at North, a grin plastered on his face.

"It's made of my reindeer's hair-" Jack's smile quickly faded in questioning and a mild disgust, but North chuckled. "Don't worry, my reindeer's hair is as tough as silver, it might even be considered equal, and it does not smell like reindeer either." Jack looked back up at North, bringing the thread back down from his nose. "It is also made of the ice from the pole. That ice has properties to prevent it from melting, even in the hottest weather, but I'm sure you already knew that." An accusing, but joking, glance was thrown at Jack, who avoided the gaze nervously and alarmingly. "I heard from the yetis. But, I'm sure that you had good intentions for breaking in, now knowing it was taken to create that gift. I do not blame you." North smiled, and Jack, now relieved, stuffed the thread in his pocket.

"I have to get going now, though. I have a deadline to meet, and I have to be back before (y/n) wakes up." Jack stood up, and stepped onto the edge of the sleigh. "Thanks, North!" With a wave, Jack jumped off and into the dark abyss below, free falling before straightening out and flying off.

"Good bye, Jack Frost, and Merry Christmas!" North's bellow caught up with Jack, and with a snap of his wrist, the sleigh was off into the night, guided by the moons light.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was that little hint to what's going to happen next? Hehehe I'm getting excited on continuing this! (I should actually be studying for finals, but I honestly just want to write TTnTT)

Results so far:

Guardian Angel/Angel: |||

Spirit of song: ||||||||

Mother Nature: |

Spirit of autumn: ||

Spirit of Storms: ||

spirit of snow: ||||

spirit of summer: |

Sprit of the hunt: |

Lady Luck: |

Don't forget to read a comment I posted in the reviews answering some questions! Thanks!

~Livv


	6. Chapter 6

The dream started where your previous nightmare left off: you being dragged down into the earth by red veins, constricting and pulsing as if they were alive.

You felt air brush your ankles as your feet emerged somewhere, followed by your legs, torso, arms, then head. Blinking into this new area, you saw only darkness. The silence was overwhelming, and the pressure seemed spaced, and the air was warm.

You were held in the air, your legs tied together, and your arms were pressed against your body uncomfortably. You couldn't move, you couldn't even squirm.

It was pressuring, the darkness and silence of the place. Your eyes eventually adjusted, and you could make out bridges, and buildings built into the walls of the room, all made of black stone. It dawned on you, it was a cave. Scattered spears of rock jutted out of the ceiling and the floor. Chains hung like tears all around you, the majority of them cut and sliced haphazardly, broken cages littered the floor. The veins which were holding you slowly turned black and hard, becoming a chain as well.

Voices started to echo around. First a murmur, and it slowly escalated to a few startled voices, and finally screams. They filled your pounding head, and your screams become one of the voices as well.

"_He will die."_ A voice, no louder than a whisper, reached your ears through the screaming. "_He trapped me here, and he will pay." _

The floor started to move, like the ground was covered in a swarm of ants. The ants marched their way up the walls of the cavern, and they continued to march as they reached the ceiling.

"_I will get him."_ The screaming faded out, becoming background noise. The whisper came to your ears, venomous and murderous. The black army of ants had reached you, crawling down the chains with a faint scratching sound. The black waves had crawled onto your fingers, surrounding the surface of your skin, when you realized it wasn't an army of ants; it was sand.

The sand slithered its way down your arms, scratching and shifting on your skin, rubbing it raw. The sand traveled down, wrapping your torso, legs, and finally feet with the constant shifting of rock particles.

"_And I'll get him through you."_ The black sand plunged into you through your open mouth, and you let out a gurgling scream.

You sat up screaming, throwing the blanket that covered you onto the floor. Your throat was dry, like sandpaper had been shoved down your throat.

You looked out the window, and you watched a new snowfall descend from the sky. Across the white meadow, you saw the shadowy, four-legged figure stand at the tree line. You couldn't see it clearly, but it looked like a deer. After a few seconds of it staring at you, it turned, and disappeared into the trees.

Your throat now killing you in dehydration, you got out of bed and headed towards the sink. Not bothering with a cup, you turned on the faucet and stuck your head by the steady flow of ice cold water. It was nice, the ice cold liquid cooled and soothed your bone-dry throat. You continued to sip the liquid ice, even though goosebumps started to from on your arms.

Suddenly the water go too cold, so cold that it froze against your lips, trapping you against the frozen stream. You tried to pull back, but a chuckle sounded from right behind you, and a cold breeze was blown down your shirt.

"That's not very sanitary." Another chuckle, and Jack wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing his icy lips to the back of your neck. He wasn't in the cabin when you woke up, and you didn't even hear him come in.

You let out a muffled cry in annoyance that Jack had glued you to the faucet, and you had already lost all the feeling in your lips. Suddenly, Jack's fingers traveled to your stomach sides, and he started to tickle you. You mumbled laughter against the ice, and you started to try to stop him by protecting your belly with your arms, but he easily held them behind your back with one hand, as his other was tickling you frantically.

You started crying in laughter, and you pulled back roughly on your lips, still stuck on the ice, when you heard a crack, and the ice stream gave way, and you fell back into a crying heap with a chunk of ice glued to your mouth. You continued to cry in laughter, Jack managing to get through your attempted barricade of flailing arms, and he started to laugh too.

Soon, though, Jack stopped and let you take a breather. After a few seconds of you letting out your muffled laughs, calming down from his tickling attack, he kneeled in closer to you. You shied away from him, hoping he wasn't going to start tickling you again, but he didn't. Instead, he got on his hands and knees, above you, and he pressed his lips to the ice that still hung on yours. Taking a small bite of the ice, he cracked it more, and it fell to the floor in pieces. With a minimal amount of ice still clinging to your skin, but your lips now free, you kissed him back. Your numb lips prevented you from feeling Jack's, and it annoyed you, but you could still feel the pressure of him against you, so it didn't matter. He opened your lips with his, shyly though, and a wave of his minty taste circled around your mouth, you could taste it on your tongue.

As soon as it had started, Jack pulled away slowly, a light breath escaping his lips as you disconnected. He glanced up at you, shyness in his eyes, but a smile on his face, and you smiled back at him, feeling your cheeks warm with a blush. Jack chuckled, and he touched your still frozen lips with his finger. "Boy, you feel really cold, even to me!"

"Well that's not surprising, given that you froze me to the sink," That earned a laugh from him. "Anyone would feel cold after that."

"That's true." Jack looked over your shoulder, and then his eyes sparked up in joy, a huge grin coming to life on his face. "Do you know what time it is?"

You looked to the digital clock on the microwave by the fridge. "4:46?" You looked back at Jack questioningly.

"No!" He laughed. You noticed his whole body was jittery, his fingers twitching uncontrollably and his feet lightly bobbing up and down on the hardwood floor. _Like a little kid on christmas day…_ Before you had a chance to say anything, Jack had beaten you to it.

"It's christmas, and that means presents!" A wind pulled him up, and he twisted in joy, floating in the air, grinning uncontrollably. "Look!" He pointed towards the door, and you turned.

Underneath the tree, glimmering and shining with the icicles still hanging there, was a hoard of gold, silver, and red wrapped packages, all resting underneath the dark green branches of the small tree. This time, it was your turn to start smiling uncontrollably. You hopped to your feet, and you glanced at Jack, who was standing on the tip of his staff by the balls of his feet, balanced perfectly, his white teeth glinted in the little light there was.

That quick glance was enough to get you darting for the tree, grabbing the nearest present and falling to your knees on the floor. You looked at the tag, '_To (y/n), from North'_, was scrawled on the tag in a neat, almost calligraphic handwriting. You tore open the wrapping, Jack floating down to sit cross legged next to you.

Under the gold and red striped paper, there was a cardboard box, and you promptly threw the lid off, eager to get inside. Resting inside was a snow-white down coat, brown and black fur lined the hood.

You took it out, and put it on. It was amazingly warm, already keeping the warmth in. Your grey coat has taken a beating, but you didn't want to buy a new coat, having not enough money to buy a nice one, but now you didn't need to.

You glanced at Jack, who was staring at you, giving a smile of approval and pulling the hood over your head.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating much... Finals are almost over, and I'll get back to regular updates! I purromise! Oh, and I also wanted to clarify a little: for this story, I want you guys to have a little control over this story, making it as close as it can get to your preferences and therefore closer to you! I want you guys to really feel like your a part of it, and there's going to be another voting like this in the future (hehehe im wondering what this will turn out like...). Any feedback is appreciated!

Results so far:

Guardian Angel/Angel: ||

Spirit of song: ||||||||||||

Mother Nature: |

Spirit of autumn: ||

Spirit of Storms: |||

spirit of snow: |||

spirit of summer: ||

Sprit of the hunt: |

Lady Luck: |

Spirit of art: |


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Finals are over! Yippie! So I'll finally start updating as usual, (every day or other day or so, depending on what's happening). Hehehe hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

Boxes, paper, and gifts lay strewn about the floor. The thickest amount of paper and boxes lay around the tree, and were tossed about in every direction, looking like a gift explosion had gone off.

You and Jack had both received presents from North: for you, there was plenty of new clothing, books, and other small items. For Jack, he got a new, navy blue zip-up jacket (which he didn't quite take to right away, but he looked quite good in it, _hot_ really, and you soon convinced him) and a pair of black gloves with the fingertips cut off, white snowflakes embroidered onto the backs.

It was an amazing christmas morning already. Not only were there presents from the true Santa, but a light, sugar dusting of snow had fallen and now covered the ground outside. You wanted to test out your new stuff, so you dressed and walked out into the frosty morning, Jack's gloved hand in your gloved hand.

The sun shone from a cloudless sky, making it much warmer than it seemed. The rays bounced off the new snow, sparkles of light danced and rippled on the ground as you moved. It was like you had walked through the wooden door of a wardrobe and into a completely different land, forever in winter: the undisturbed snow, a forest needing to be explored, and an axe embedded in a stump as your lamppost.

You and Jack both decided to have a little fun in your new snow gear, and to give it a test drive, also.

Building a fort took up the majority of you two's time, making a whole network of snow tunnels leading from the cabin's front door to the stump, and then wrapping around the cabin to the shed. It took two hours, but that it was an extensive network, with separate rooms and an exit leading to the forest, but without the help of the spirit of winter himself, it would've taken much longer.

"I've always wanted to do this since I was a kid! It's been like a childhood dream of mine." You exclaimed to Jack, popping your head out of a small lookout hole in the roof of the tunnel.

"You still are a kid!" Jack laughed back, jumping into another lookout hole, like a rabbit, a little ways from you.

You both spent more time than you thought crawling around through the fort. You both acted like you were agents from opposing teams, and you both hunted for the other in the network. When you saw each other, a flurry of snowballs filled the confined space, and you were both left trying to stealthy hide behind the snow walls. Eventually, Jack got the drop on you, literally, dropping in through the hole in the ceiling, and tackling you from behind.

Hours were spent in the snow tunnels, until the sun was starting to sink down below the tree tops.

"It's going to get dark real fast soon." Jack commented as you both lay on the ceiling of a tunnel, looking up at the sky, a dark blue slowly creeping in from one end of the sky, just barely visible from through the trees.

"We're running out of firewood." You tilted your head back just a little bit, to look at the shed. The supply of wood was running low, only about a day's worth left. You had used up a lot of wood, mainly because it was in order to keep the cabin warm, and you used it up very inefficiently the first day you had it, not knowing how much you needed to keep the cabin warm.

"Then we just need to go chop some more." Jack looked over at you, smiling, and he sat up. "We better do it soon, otherwise it'll be too dark." Using his staff as leverage, he stood up, and meandered over to the stump, where the axe was embedded like Excalibur in a stone.

He gave a tug, and the axe gave way, coming out of the stump like a knife out of butter. You stood up while he did this, and you clambered over the mounds where the tunnels were, and you came to a stop beside him. Holding his hand out for you, you grasped it, and he lead you into the forest.

You both now sat in front of a crackling fire, flames licking out of the fireplace and reaching for you, but always flickering away into nothing when it strayed too far. You rested on Jack's chest, his legs cradling you, and his arms wrapped around your lower neck, resting against your collar bone. Your wet hair, from the bath you took after coming back inside, rested over your shoulder, not wanting to get Jack wet while it dried.

The chilliness radiating off his skin didn't bother you much anymore, you had gotten used to the familiar cold. It was a comforting cold now, like when you've been outside in the cold for too long, and your nose tingles just the slightest, but still unnoticed.

The silence went on for a while, but with a slight shifting of Jack underneath you, his voice sounded. "(y/n), for the past week I've known you,"_ Was it really only a week since I've met him? _"I realized that I love you, and I don't know what I would do without you." His body lifted slightly, his hand reaching into his pocket. You lifted yourself slightly to get a better view of what he was doing. "I'm hoping that you feel the same way," A silver thread was lifted out from his pocket, "and I wanted to give you this." In his hand, dangling from the silver thread, was a small charm. It was transparent, and glassy looking with the tiniest designs that appeared to be cracks that filled the inside. It was about the size of a quarter, and it caught the light of the fire, refracting the amber light in all directions. The charm that hung there was a snowflake.

You couldn't breathe, you only stared at the snowflake which hung delicately from the thin thread. "Oh my god, I love it." You whispered. While you were trying to figure out how to breathe correctly again, Jack had opened the clasps on the necklace and put it to your neck. It fit like a choker, the snowflake resting in the hole at the base of your neck. It was as cold as ice, and it probably was.

"You really like it? I had to get through yetis to get the ice, and trust me, if they catch you, you're in for one hell of a kick in the ass-" His rambling was cut off by your lips. He immediately deepened it, and he held you against his chest.

Breaking off the kiss, you buried your head into his neck, wrapping your own arms around him. "Thank you." Your whisper was breathed onto him, and your smile was still on your face as you fell asleep in his arms, the ice snowflake catching the light of the golden flames.

* * *

**A/N:** If you thought of Narnia, you are correct, I made a reference to Narnia. Aaaaaaand when I wrote this last paragraph, I was flipping a metaphorical table in feels, I hope you did too! ;) And thank you all for your constant support and patience! Thank you all so much!

~Livv

Results so far:

Spirit of Song: |||||||||||||||

Spirit of Storms: ||||

Spirit of Autumn: |||

Angel: ||||

Spirit of Snow: ||

Spirit of Summer: ||||

Spirit of the Hunt: |

Lady Luck:||

Spirit of Art:|

Mother Nature: |

Cupid: |


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Another update! Woooo! I just wanted to say that I love all you guys so much! Whenever you leave a good review, I always start squealing and flipping out and you have no idea how much I love you guys! (No, seriously, whenever I see a review pop up in my email, I always start crying about how much you guys say you love this story!) Thank you!

* * *

It was a calm, dreamless sleep. No nightmares, but no good dreams either, just blackness.

When you woke up from unconsciousness, you found that Jack was no longer underneath you, instead, you were back on your bed. Your hand immediately flew to your neck, and your fingers brushed up against the warm ice. It hadn't melted, and you breathed a sigh of relief. It was warm now probably because it's been tucked against your skin, and it soaked in the warmth. It still had a tinge of cold, but subdued.

The sun was already up, just barely peeking through the trees. Looking around the cabin, you noticed Jack was nowhere to be seen. "He probably had to deliver a snow storm or something." Mumbling to yourself, you stretched, slipped out of bed, and exchanged the pajamas you were currently in (a gift from North) with your clothes and coat.

You opened the door of the cabin, a blast of cold air hit your face, the only uncovered part of you. The snow tunnels you and Jack had made were still there, but now, with you on a mission to explore the forest, they were obstacles. Instead of facing the constant climbing over the mounds, you decided to just crawl through the tunnels instead. It would be faster, and you could still have fun doing it.

You dove into the entrance in front of you, and you crawled on your hands and knees through the maze. Twice you had to backtrack, having gotten stuck at two dead-ends (you thought you knew your way around well enough, but apparently not), and you had to poke your head out through the lookout holes in the roof to make sure you were going the right way. Eventually, you escaped out the exit that lead to the forest, and you brushed yourself off of snow that clung to you, and you trudged off into the mysterious un-explored part of the forest.

The trees were fairly spaced out, allowing light to filter through, and the rays that did light your way you could visibly see, like a spot light in fog. A mist of frost particles hung in the air, allowing the light to be seen like that.

Tree roots were hidden under the snow, and occasionally you tripped on one, but you always caught yourself before you fell into the snow. You found tracks of animals in the snow, too. The snow always disturbed by the messy hopping and dashes through the snow by small animals, the occasional two-toed hoofed feet of passing deer.

You followed the tracks with your eyes, until you found a set of tracks that were different. They were large, crescent moon shaped, and the footprints went deep into the snow, suggesting something big. It wasn't the feet of a deer, or of any animal you knew that lived in a forest, so you decided to follow them, curious as to what animal it was. The prints wound through the forest, and you followed them, weaving through the trees and shrubs, captivated by these new prints.

Finally, after a few minutes of closely following the tracks, you were lead into a small open field, the tracks headed straight for a black animal in the middle of the field. It was the same animal you saw yesterday, but getting a better look at it, you noticed it wasn't a deer at all. Instead, it looked like a horse. _That would explain the round hoof prints._ The horse had it's head turned towards you, eyeing you, it's ears pricked up and as still as stone.

Crouching, you started towards the horse, your hand outstretched and you clicked with your tongue, attempting to gain it's trust. _This is how you do it, right? God I feel like an idiot._ There was no one there to see you do that, but you still thought that anyway.

The horse still stood frozen to the spot, watching you carefully as you approached, it's eyes reflected a golden yellow that followed you. You got ever so closer, and when you were almost twenty feet away from it, you realized it wasn't like a real horse. It had sharp, black teeth, like that of a sharks, and it's fur, which was pitch black, wasn't fur at all. It was sand. Black sand. Your nightmare had jumped straight out of imagination and into the plane of the real world.

You were too awestruck about the odd horse to notice what was off about it until it was too late, and you were too close. However, what bothered you, was that if it truly was the black sand from your nightmare, why it wasn't after you. It simply stood, cautiously watching you with a blank, yellow stare.

There was no movement from either of you. You simply stared into the golden eyes of the sand horse, and the horse stared right back at you.

Suddenly, the horse started to walk towards you, the crunching of snow under the hooves seemed like glass breaking to you, but you were too scared to move. It stretched out it's nose towards your still outstretched hand, a breath of hot air pummeled your skin as the creature breathed out.

"No!" A scream was heard, and the horse, now startled, looked up and behind you. It then whinnied, the sound like that of a tortured animal rather than a regular horse, and it blazed past you without touching you.

Looking back, you saw Jack dive in from the sky, straight towards the galloping sand stallion, as the horse went straight at Jack. Leaping from the ground, the horse took to the air, particles of black sand trailing behind the creature as it ran through the windless, frozen air.

Jack and the horse collided, the horse knocking Jack to the side easily, but Jack caught the crook in his staff around the horses neck, and he was carried by the stallion around the clearing. The stallion decided to take a detour in the trees, and Jack and the horse disappeared. Moments later, Jack and the stallion reappeared, Jack covered in broken branches and scratches on his face. The horse stopped suddenly, causing Jack's staff to slip off the horse's neck, and Jack was sent flying into the snow.

The horse turned on you, it's golden eyes blazing, and with another tortured whinny, it bolted towards you. You reacted as anyone would when a wild animal went after them, knowing they were bound to get hurt: you ran.

Heading straight for the safety of the forest, hoping to loose him in the trees, you weaved and dodged the brush as fast as you could. You had a good head start, but the horse was much faster, and it quickly came trampling between the trees after you. You figured there was only one safe place out here for you, and you headed straight for the cabin.

You managed to squeeze through small, narrow paths between boulders and large trees, so the horse had to find another way around them, buying you some time. Your heart pounded against your rib cage violently, threatening to burst out of your chest, but you continued on, your hot breath coming out in puffs of mist.

Finally, a glimpse of a clearing, and you burst out into the field where the cabin lay. You headed straight for the cabin, but the black sand horse exited the forest forty feet to your left, and you knew you couldn't make it back to the cabin in time. As the horse narrowed in on you, and started coming after you again, you had an idea: you dove straight into the snow tunnels.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so the voting is closed, because I'm getting ready to write the part where you turn, and the winner is... Spirit of Song! There were so many amazing ideas, but this one won hands down by the readers! Don't worry, I have a surprise for you as the song spirit! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay guys! The moment you've been waiting for! You die! Hooray! (Oh, wait, I guess that's kinda bad, isn't it...?) But anyway, good things come to those who wait!

* * *

The horse's hooves fell into the tunnels, causing the ceiling to collapse in, sealing you into the tunnel. As you clambered through the slightly darkened tunnel, you could hear the hooves of the sand horse following you, trotting along next to you through the snow wall. Suddenly, the snow behind you fell in, the sound of stomping followed. _It's trying to STEP on me! _You continued to army crawl through the tunnel, trying to loose the horse, which continued to step on the tunnels, trying to find you.

You took several turns, dodged the open holes in the ceiling, and eventually lost the horse. Stopping and leaning against the snow wall, you breathed in and out in relief, which didn't last. You took a chance and leaned your ear against the thin, snow wall, listening. You didn't hear anything at first, but then the heavy breath of the horse sounded just through the barrier. You froze, ear still pressed against the ice, holding your breath.

The huffs of the horse went left, then right, then left again, scenting you out. You prepared yourself to bolt, but a yell interrupted your mental preparation, and shuffling from the horse suggested it looked to the interruption as well.

"Fight me, coward!" Jack's voice sounded, and a snort from the horse in reply. The sound of thuds grew quieter as the horse took off through the snow, and you dared to crawl to the hole in the ceiling ten feet to your left. Peeking out, you saw Jack dodging the charging stallion like a matador, waving his jacket off to the side, taunting the animal. His eye caught yours, and dodging the charging creature again, he yelled out. You already knew what he was going to say, and you had bolted just as he said the first word.

You headed towards the cabin at first, but you looked back at Jack in the clearing, now throwing projectile icicles at the horse who ran in a circle around Jack. Your mind was screaming at you to get inside, but something was pulling you away from the cabin. You couldn't tell what was pulling you, but you felt like you had to trust it, and you ignored your screaming mind and let your body tell you where to go. Wether it be adrenaline which compelled you, or your heart telling you what you needed to do, but your body pulled you towards the stump, where the axe lay, calling you.

Jacks POV:

The nightmare circled him, trying to find a weakness in his icicle barrage. It came close a few times, but he managed to draw it away each time. The burning golden eyes studied him, watching him closely, figuring him out. Jack was running out of energy, he couldn't keep producing icicles like this, not this quickly, and the nightmare noticed that he was slowing down. _Even if the nightmare gets me, at least (y/n) will be alright. _He looked towards the cabin, never noticing you slinking through the snow, blending in with your white coat, axe in hand.

He turned his gaze back onto the nightmare, which now walked slowly around him, cautious, not knowing if Jack was going to attack again with another attack. Jack's glare at the nightmare and the nightmares narrowed eyes back at Jack were equally matched. Neither letting down their gaze,

Finally, after circling Jack several times at a walk, the nightmare stopped, turned directly towards Jack, and pawed the ground a couple of times, creating scars in the already turned up snow. Jack stood his ground, staff in both hands in front of his body, ready to use it.

The nightmare snorted, breathing out a cloud of mist which rolled like waves in the air, and it lowered it's head, pointing it's ears at Jack, giving Jack the first move. Jack didn't move, but he readied his hand, having just enough energy left to produce an icicle. The eyes of the nightmare, which was trained on Jack, suddenly flashed towards the cabin, and Jack realized where the nightmare would charge, but he wouldn't allow the beast to take it's first step.

Three things happened at once:

Jack materialized an icicle and sent it hurtling towards the nightmare, which took a bounding leap towards the cabin on the right, getting just out of the projectile's path, and an axe was seen behind the nightmare, raised high.

"_(Y/N)!" _Jack's eyes turned from anger to complete horror, he couldn't stop the icicle from hurtling through the air. The nightmare had moved just in time, it's black sand tail getting grazed by the ice projectile, but you had no time to react as the icicle embedded itself in your stomach.

Your POV:

The axe fell from your raised hands and landed in the snow behind you as you looked down at the ice, sticking out of you from directly below the center of your ribs. You could feel a surprising heat rise from your pierced core, mixing with the cold from the icicle melting in your body. You lowered your hands, sealing the edges of the wound with your hands, while your eyes went up to meet Jack's. His face was completely horrified, and he stood still as a sculpture. The black horse which had been running towards the cabin had stopped completely and now stared at you, it even looked genuinely surprised.

Jack was first to move. He came sprinting through the snow, tears now streaming down his pale cheeks. "(y/n)!" His strangled cry got closer, as he threw down his staff in the snow next to you and caught you as your legs failed. He kneeled down, holding you, all the while icy tears fell onto your white-stained-red coat. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there, I thought you were inside, I'm so sorry." He mumbled apology after apology, his eyes closed tight and looking at the ground.

You could barely hear him, and the heat around the wound grew worse and worse. "It's okay, it's okay." You looked at Jack, and you placed your slightly bloody hand on his cheek. Tears started to roll down your own cheeks. You were afraid of dying, but you knew you couldn't be saved. Not with a wound like this. You finally admitted you were probably going to die. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I couldn't see you, I should have ran, but I didn't." A finger was placed at your lips, silencing you.

"It was not your fault! It was all mine. It's because of me that your hurt. I can save you, please, just hang on, I'll get help." He started to stand up, but you pushed against his chest, not wanting him to lift you. There was no saving you, you could feel your life slowly leaving your body.

"Jack, I can't be saved, I know this, you know this."

"No. Don't talk like that. I know who can help you. He can save you, just hang on, you can make it-" His talking was interrupted by your finger this time, and you sternly looked him in the eye.

"Jack, look at me. It's okay." Your stern gaze turned into a loving and calm one, "Can you sing with me, Jack?" Lightning bolts of pain went through you as you talked now, but that didn't deter you. You were determined, a song coming to mind. It was sad, but it fit the moment well, and it was the only one that came to mind, which was already starting to go dark.

"_And they say, she's in the Class A Team, stuck in her daydreams…" _You skipped straight to the chorus, knowing full well you probably had little time left. The moment you started the tune, recognition of the song crossed Jack's face, and through a strangled voice, he sang along with you.

"_The worst things in life come free to us…" _Singing sent waves of pain through your body, but you continued on. Jack slowly kneeled down into the snow, and he lay you on your back in the frost. Your white coat was stained red, and the redness immediately started to stain the perfect white of the snow as well.

"_It's too cold outside for angels to fly…"_ Already, your speech was becoming chopped and broken. Blood loss was already starting to black out your mind, and your vision of Jack's tear streaked face started to fade out quickly, but nonetheless, you forced your already numb tongue to keep moving.

"_An angel will die, covered in white." _Jack's tears started to flow more quickly now, and your body started to relax in the state of death. One of your lungs had been pierced, and the other slowly stopped working, allowing you one last breath.

"_Closed eye, and hoping for a better life, this time, we'll fade out tonight. Straight-" _That was the extent to your breath. You never got to finish the song, but you didn't need to. Jack finished it for you, a choked '_Straight down the line.' _came from his trembling lips. Your chest fell, and it never rose. Jack's pained screams and you name filled the now empty field, the dark horse having fled, escaping from the scene of a dying girl.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry guys, I'm a little cruel about you dying, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. TTnTT (goes to hit head against a wall, not proud of the way I killed you, remorse and regret eating away at my brain) Please don't kill me... It get's better! I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

Jack bent down his forehead to rest against yours, his expression pained and twisted in sadness and horror. Life-giving crimson liquid spilled out of your chest, down the outside and inside of your coat, and dripped onto the snow.

"I want this as a present from you now. I want you to not be dead. Can you do that, for me?" Jack murmured, but there was no response from you. Just silence. "It can be your christmas present to me. Don't be dead. Please." He continued to quietly weep leaning over you, his arms wrapped tightly around you. As he continued to sit in the snow, your body in his arms, the moon looked down upon both of you from over the treetops, chasing away the sun which was slowly sinking.

You felt light, detached and weightless in a void. You thought death would be different, going to heaven or hell, or being reborn, but not this. You _thought._ At least you still had a mind, a consciousness. However, you had nothing in your mind. Nothing was in your head, just your voice. You knew who you were, but only the basics: your name, who you were, and the recognition that you were dead, but unknown as to how that happened.

There was no feeling, of cold or of heat, just a temperature-less, colour-less, sound-less nothingness. It was odd. You knew of the real world, the sun, a rainbow, but you couldn't recall any of it, no matter how much you thought of it.

Suddenly, for a split second in your eyes while looking through these images, a face. There was no face at all, actually, just a glimpse of hair, skin, a snowflake attached to a string.

You could remember now. The snowflake was a gift, to you, by another, by this boy you could see. You couldn't recall any other features about him, other than a face looking down at you.

_"You would like to live again, wouldn't you?" _A voice as soft as a wing beat of a butterfly whispered in your head. It wasn't your own, and you were afraid to answer, but the voiced continued. "_I can give you life again, but you must do something for me. You must protect everyone, of every race, of every gender, and of every age, from an evil which is beginning to rise again."_ The voice paused, your mind now killing you, flooding with knowledge and energy. You tried to scream, but no sound would fill the void, and instead your screams filled your head. "_You will take on the forms and powers of a being I have not created for a long time." _Reminiscing was heard in the mysterious voice, and you realized that whatever 'being' he was going to make you either died a terrible death, or was punished by the owner of this voice.

_"You will be one being, but three also. You must figure out who you are on your own, I cannot help you. I will also not erase all your memories, like I did with the other guardians. I did that for their own protection, but for you, you shall need your memories to figure out who you are."_ With that, the pain on your mind subsided, and the weightlessness disappeared as you felt yourself beginning to fall, and grow heavy as lead, as your mind was pushed into a confined space.

You had feeling again, the feeling of being cold, and something tight wrapped around you. You opened your eyes, and Jack's face was close to yours, eyes closed and frozen ice tears hung on the edges of his eyes. He was mumbling, but your ears were numb, and you couldn't quite pick out what he was saying. Your body felt completely numb, probably from being thrust back into your previously dead body. You noticed the sky, which was dark, darker than it had been when you had died. The moon above you seemed too big, too bright, as if it had leaned in closer to the earth to watch you wake up. _Thank you,_ you sent a quick thought towards it, and you turned your sore eyes back to Jack.

Finally, after waiting and getting feeling back into you, you murmured out, just loudly enough for Jack to hear you over his. "I told you I'd be okay."

Jack opened his eyes, startled, and when seeing your smiling face, fresh tears started to spill out. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. You already knew what his reaction would be: hugging you tightly against him. He pulled back for a second, and he kissed you fervently, tangling his hand in your messy hair. You kissed him as passionately back, and you both did nothing but feel the softness of each others lips for a few moments, until you could practically feel the realization from Jack that you had not just come back randomly to life. He pulled back, surprise, wonder, and distress all crossed his eyes.

"Did the Man in the Moon talk to you?" He must have been referring to the voice you heard in your head. The one who flooded a new energy into your body, and who crammed all the unknown knowledge of who you were now into your brain.

"I think so."

"What spirit are you now?" Jack looked up and down you, looking for any kind of change. You felt a little more shapely, and you felt fragile and thin, more so than usual, and you noticed that all the colors seemed just a little sharper, and Jack's skin was surprisingly warm for the first time.

"I honestly don't know. Man in the Moon or whatever didn't tell me. He told me I had to figure it out myself." Jack chuckled slightly, then raised his eyes to the moon, which seemed slightly closer.

"Heh, that ass didn't tell me who I was either when he brought me back either." This was the first time he's ever mentioned having died, when he was human.

"How did you die?"

"I fell in a frozen lake, trying to save my kid sister." His eyes now lowered to you, sadness already in his puffy eyes. "But that was a couple hundred years ago, so she's long gone now."

There was a silence, which lasted for maybe a minute. You didn't want to interrupt his reminiscing on the past, so you stayed quiet, just laying in Jack's arms which were still around you. Finally, Jack looked up, a spark in his eye.

"I think I know who can help you find out who you are. He sure helped me." Jack didn't release his hold on you, and picked you up. He walked over to his staff which had been discarded in the snow and used his foot to kick it up. He caught it in his hand, which had released it's grasp on the underside of your knee, using his arm to support you.

"Where are we going?" Wind had picked both of you up effortlessly, and you both now hovered in the air.

"To the North Pole." A grin crossed his face. "We're going to see Santa." With a laugh, you both shot forward and into the cloudless night, following the light of Polaris as you flew into the northern regions of the world.

* * *

**A/N: **I told you it'd get better, didn't I? Hehehe. Thank you all for all your amazing comments! Every single one of the comments had me rolling on the floor squealing in joy at the good reviews! I'm so honored I could write for all of you kind readers! Thank you! (Oh, and there's going to be another vote thing either next chapter or the one after that, so keep your eyes open!)

~Livv


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This update is a smudge longer than the others, (but seriously, a SMUDGE, like, if I didn't mention it you probably wouldn't have noticed it) because I'm making up for it for not updating yesterday! (please don't kill me! TnT)

* * *

The air wasn't cold at all, but a surprisingly comfortable temperature. It worried you why the air seemed so warm, but it was probably because you were dead, a spirit. The clouds beneath you flew past, as Jack raced to the northern regions of the world.

There was a silence between you two, Jack concentrating on getting to the North Pole as quickly as he could fly, his eyes on the light of the north star.

Half an hour passed, and you had started to wander off in the memories that Man in the Moon hadn't erased. You playing with the neighborhood kids when you were still alive, meeting Jack, eating cookies late at night in a bedroom. A memory came back of the night you left your home with Jack, Jack picking you up to spirit you away from the house, your eyes oddly puffy and red.

You were so deep in thought you almost didn't notice the dancing green and blue lights waving in the sky like a banner. You shoved the memories into the back of your mind and you stared, open mouthed, at the aurora surrounding you.

"Woah," You whispered, and Jack smiled hugely, glancing down at you. Your gaze was so focused on the light ribbons that you didn't notice the large mountain of ice approaching, until Jack slowed down and stepped onto a small platform of ice.

"We're here." Jack nodded towards a large red door, decorated with gold, silver and bronze colored designs. He set you down on your feet, and because you haven't used your legs since you came back from the dead, you almost fell, if it wasn't for Jack who was still holding you, his arm wrapped around your waist.

You both approached the huge door (Jack walking confidently and you stumbling along), and Jack reached out his staff and banged against the door. There was silence, but the door soon slowly opened, revealing a colorful chaos. Airplanes, UFO's, and other such objects were flying around the large room which opened up to you. Huge, seven foot tall fuzzy white monsters walked around confidently, like business men in the office. Tiny people, which you thought to be elves, wobbled along like penguins under the feet of the fuzzy giants, looking more like red triangles with legs.

Jack helped you in, but you were more confident about walking again, so you soon lost the need to have Jack's supporting arm around you, and instead you held his hand as he lead you through the chaos. The room went in a huge circle around a large hole in the center. The hole showed story after story of rooms, going up and down seemingly forever. A large globe hovered in the space at the level you were currently on, small, lights showing up in almost every available area on the dark green land.

"This is the workshop. I bet you were expecting something different, huh?" Jack mused, looking around and watching the colors fly about around you both.

"Yes, yes I was." You nodded slowly, watching with wide eyes at the scene.

"Jack Frost!" A heavy russian accent called from behind you, and you turned towards the source. A big man (not fat big, but _muscular_ big) wearing a red shirt and black trousers stood with a smile on his face by a large fireplace. He had a long, white beard and a joyful look in his eyes, despite the tattoos which covered his arms, 'Naughty' written on his right, 'Nice' on his left.

"North! Hey!" Jack replied back, using his staff-wielding hand to wave in greeting. The tone of his voice said he wasn't surprised to see him, or all that excited, but he seemed happy, nonetheless.

"It's so good to see you, and your little girl friend." His blue eyes, more like an ocean than Jack's crystal ones, rested on you with gentleness and joy. You knew that despite his almost scary appearance, he was a little puppy, wanting to install happiness into others.

"It's nice to meet you, North!" You smiled hugely, always wanting to have met the famous Santa Claus, even though he was a little more tough looking than what you had previously imagined.

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine my dear." He let out a chuckle, and he looked you up and down, taking note of the huge, bloody hole in the coat he gave you (the hole in you, however, had healed completely as you had woke up, probably by the power of Man in the Moon resurrecting you). "I see you have been using that coat fully." A raised eyebrow from him made you slightly nervous. Nervous that you had ruined the beautiful coat he had given you less than 48 hours ago.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… there was kind of a problem and, uh… well, more of a fight really." You stammered, trying to apologize to the big man in red. "I was outside, so I didn't really want to have my coat off, and I kinda took a projectile to the chest." You said it jokingly, but you felt a pained reaction come off Jack, and you kinda regretted saying it, but you had gotten a bout of laughter from North.

"Don't worry, little one. It's okay, I heard about what had happened. Man in Moon showed me that you had become a spirit." North had walked up to you, and now his hand rested reassuringly on your shoulder. "That is why, I made you a new one." With a motion of his free hand, a handful of elves came marching in, carrying above their heads a new, white coat. It looked exactly like your torn one; fur lining the hood, down, zip-up (without the bloody stains though, of course). However, this one was slightly different as well. Small, metal snowflakes were the zippers, and streaks of an icy blue going up the sides and down the seam of the sleeves blended in with the white. You smiled hugely as the coat was presented to you, and you lifted it from the hands of the elves.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" You turned from gazing at the coat and attacked North with a hug. He wasn't startled at all, and he quickly returned the act.

"You're welcome, little one." He smelled strongly of peppermint and chocolate, and it was comforting, however, it would never beat the pine and wintergreen of Jack.

You pulled back, stripping off your bloody coat for the new one. It fit more tightly than the ruined one, pressing against your body to define your shape, however, it was also more comfortable and warm, and felt almost like a second skin.

"I made it out of special fibers taken from yetis." North's comment had you look up in surprise, and behind him, standing in the shadows was one of the large creatures, it's fur gone and replaced with a pink skin. He looked on, embarrassment on his face, but happiness in his eyes. "Do not worry. He volunteered."

"Oh, my! Is this the new girl?" A feminine voice this time, followed by a the humming of of what seemed to be a hundred bees. You looked, and a large blur of bluish green and yellow had floated up to you. "Hi! I'm toothiana."

She hovered before you, her wings beat so quickly they were only a blur attached to her back, and a low hum sounded. Bluish-green feathers covered her body, save her face and hands, yellow accented her neck and head, and dark blue tail feathers were puffed. Her hand was stretched out before you.

You were unsure about her sudden and quick introduction, but you reached your hand out to hers anyway. As your hand neared hers, suddenly her hands shot up to your face, prying open your lips and she looked deep into your mouth. You tried to pull back, mumbling in objection, but she hovered along, keeping an always short distance between you and her.

"My! You had good dental hygiene when you were alive. I believe you did have a cavity when you were younger? Well, at least you learned from that. I do love it when humans take care of their teeth!" You could feel her prodding and poking your teeth. She was like the dentist, just without the space boundaries. You looked over to Jack for help, but he just sat by and stared, laughingly.

'She does this, don't worry.' You could see him mouth the words, and he continued to smile in laughter. You glared daggers at him, revenge for not helping you.

Finally, North was the one who helped you. "Okay, toothiana, I think her checkup is good, yes?"

"I think so. It's just that I get so excited when I see new teeth! I just have to see those again sometime. They look somewhat different, I can't quite put my finger on it, though. Maybe something with what Man in the Moon did?" She mumbled the last sentence, and you barely caught it above what North was saying.

"You are having trouble figuring out who Man in Moon brought you back as, yes? We have all had the same trouble, too. But do not worry, little one, I received some advice." With a wink, he waved with his hand in a 'follow me' gesture and lead you out of the main room.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yes! As I said earlier, there is going to be another voting! So I've figured out where to place this scene in the story, but it won't be for another couple chapters, (Don't worry guys! It's only like, three or four or so chapters from now! (don't murder me please!)) and there will be a voting most likely next chapter or the one after that. It'll be a short voting, and I'm not taking votes at this time, but I wanted to get the idea out there... Sex w/ JF? y/n? (If the winner is no then I'll change the rating to T instead of M, but there will be more cute times with Jack! Don't worry)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey guys! sorry about the late update! I went on a skiing trip yesterday and came home too late to finish and upload this chapter... I'm sorry... forgive me?

* * *

He lead you down a hall, the air getting ever warmer as you went farther and farther. Finally, the hall ended at a staircase leading into a bigger room, a small balcony at the top of the stairs. You, North, and Jack (who had tagged along) all stood and stared into the room, steam rising from the floor.

"This is a hot spring I created, for when I need relaxing after delivering gifts on christmas." His russian accent was carried around the room softly, the steam slowing down the sound. "It is as big as swimming pool, and is over 18 meters deep in deepest part." He was obviously proud of his work, his arms on his hips and gazing down into the spring. While he was beaming down at the water, you did the math in your head. _Roughly three and a half feet in a meter, 18 times 3 is…54, plus 18 times point 5… 9. About sixty feet deep._ You stared down at the spring in amazement. Sixty feet was ridiculously deep, as deep as some lakes.

You all stared at the springs for a while, you and Jack had taken off your coats, and they now lay discarded on the floor.

"Well, you won't figure out who you are just standing here." North suddenly grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder.

"Wait, what are-" You started to protest, but North had already pushed a button on the railing, and with a slight humming sound, the rails slid away and a diving board slid out of the balcony. He walked onto the diving board, the board bending slightly under the combined weight of you and him, Jack following you only to the middle of the board.

"I suggest hitting water headfirst, or it will be painful. Do not worry, little one, I trust you will do it right." With that, he pulled you off his shoulder and tossed you over, and you fell towards the water. As you plummeted towards the steamy water, you heard a "What are you doing?" from Jack, almost jumping off after you. However, with a hand thrust in the way, the words by North stopped him and reached you before you hit the water. "Do not worry, I know what I'm doing."

You fell in the water headfirst, as North had instructed, and you dove like a torpedo through the transparent liquid. Your ears popped uncomfortably as you neared the twenty foot mark. Your lungs were burning from not getting a decent breath before you went under, and you started to flail towards the surface.

As you neared, there was a slight tingling sensation, which quickly turned to a burning sensation, like the flesh on your legs, chest, arms, neck, and face was being torn off. You stopped trying to resurface, and focused on mainly holding your burning body and screaming with the last of your breath. It was an agonizing pain, more painful than that of being stabbed through the chest with an icicle.

Slowly, the pain subsided, and even though you were still underwater, you felt as if you could breathe again, like you had grown gills or suddenly had a snorkel. You released your hold on your sides, and through your soaked shirt, you had a feeling similar to wearing pants right after shaving your legs. A _smooth_ feeling.

You looked down, and peaking out from your wavering shirt, was a fin. Your pants had been completely torn apart, making way for the tail, and the remnants now floated around you, but you completely forgot all about the pants and inspected your new, fish-like body. Your tail didn't appear as frilly or simple as a mermaids, instead, the tail fin was sharp, like curved arrowheads, and was oriented on you like a mermaids. A dorsal fin was attached to the back of your tail, and it stretched up to about the middle of your back. Scales covered every inch of your lower half, and they disappeared underneath your shirt. Pulling on the collar, you looked down, inspecting the scales which covered and stopped just at the top of your breasts. _Shells are too overrated I guess._

You inspected your hands, which you noticed for the first time, and a thin webbing stretched between your fingers at the lower knuckle. Fins had also grown out of your arms, only on the lower half of your arms. Feeling up to your neck, you traced four slits under your jaw, feeling how they moved when you breathed in and out. Traveling upwards still, you realized your ears had gone, and replaced by large fins. They were sensitive to the touch, and they felt smooth and surprisingly tough under your fingers.

Excited now by your new body, you swam towards the surface with surprising speed, and exited the water flying. You almost hit Jack, who was hovering above the water, looking for you, but you soon showed him that you were more than fine by flicking water at him as you descended.

"Hey!" He protested, lifting his arm up to protect himself from your attacks. Hitting the hot water, you swiveled to watch Jack scan the water for you, and he slowly made eye contact. You circled in the water, taunting him, daring him to go in the water, but he didn't fall for it.

Disappointed, you swam up to the surface and poked your head out into the air, keeping your eyes on Jack. He smiled mischievously, and with a swing of his staff, a blast of icy air hit you square in the face. Ducking down back into the safety and warmth of the water, you watched Jack circle above you, laughing and grinning. A thought came to mind, and you grinned, just as mischievously as Jack had.

Getting closer to the surface, but not too close to get caught in another icy wind, you lay parallel to the surface. As Jack circled into range, you used all the power you could muster to flick the water up at Jack.

A direct hit. Jack, now soaking, stopped circling and stared open mouthed at you in surprise. Emitting a bubbly laugh, you dove deeper into the darker parts of the spring. You had your sight set on the bottom, and you pushed harder into the depths. You could definitely feel the weight of the water above you, but it wasn't uncomfortable, so you continued to dive.

Reaching your goal, you tapped the bottom in victory, and you looked back up towards the surface. It seemed so far away, and the surface rippled and shifted with light shining on it.

_Time to head up._ Swimming as fast as you could, you breached the surface, flying again. Twirling, water droplets flying everywhere, you hit the water again, but stayed on the surface, watching Jack shake his head to rid his hair of the warm liquid.

"That's not fair! You did another surprise attack." Complaining, he landed on the ground beside the spring and slipped off his soaking jacket, revealing his white shirt, which clung to every contour of his body. Blushing, you looked away.

"Hey! Not everyone has the chance to be a mermaid." You said teasingly, watching Jack scowl while wringing out the wet, dark blue material.

"That doesn't mean you can soak everyone." He had unraveled the twisted fabric, looking at the wrinkled, wet jacket unhappily.

"I'm sorry," You slowly swam over to him, and you pulled yourself up onto the hard ground, your tail flipping in the water lightly. "I didn't mean to make you mad." You could feel something in your body, but you had no idea how to put it. It was a weird feeling. You had wanted to charm him out of his unhappiness, but you didn't expect this feeling. Jack, however, stared at you mesmerized, the unhappy look in his eyes fading out and replaced -surprisingly and almost scarily- with lust.

He dropped his wet jacket onto the ground, forgetting about it entirely, and he went in for the kiss, placing both of his hands on the side of your face and molding his lips to yours. It wasn't like him, though, and that scared you.

"Jack," You mumbled past his lips, placing your hands on his chest as to push him lightly away. He didn't budge, but deepened the kiss feverishly, holding onto your face almost harshly. "Snap out of it! _Jack!"_ You pushed harder, but your attempt still failed. Finally, you pushed off the ground, forcing yourself, and Jack, back into the spring.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, in case you're confused, you aren't just a mermaid! Okay, technically you are, but you're something more complicated than a simple, cliché fish person. Hehehehe you find out exactly who you are next chapter!

(**MAJOR FLIPPING SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE NEXT CHAPTER AND NOT AHEAD OF TIME: **you're a siren, and that means you take on a human form, fish form and... well you'll figure that out soon enough! ;) )


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Another update! Yay! Oh, and I want to personally thank all of you who reviewed with such amazing comments! It really means a lot to me that you take the time to write such amazing comments, and it becomes the highlight of my day when I see I got mail about a review! Thank you all so much!

~Livv

* * *

You both went in with a large splash, and the feeling of Jack holding you disappeared. You both resurfaced, Jack coughing and spurting out water while you watched him warily from several feet away.

"How'd I end up in the water?" He looked around, holding up the water in his palm like he's never seen water before.

"You don't remember?" You narrowed your eyes, _maybe he really wasn't himself._

"No, I remember I was wringing out my jacket, and next I was underwater." He glanced over at you, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What happened?"

You wanted to tell him that he acted like he was possessed and you pulled him into the water with you, but you didn't want to admit that. Instead, you quickly thought up a lie. "I moved to go back in the water but accidentally tripped you, sorry."

He looked questioningly at you, but didn't say anything. Instead, he swam back to solid ground and pulled himself up, you following closely behind. As you both pulled yourself up onto the ground, water now covering the floor in a large pool, North came striding up, a smile played on his lips, partly covered by his snowy white mustache.

"Well, it seems we have a siren on our hands." His hands went to his beard in interest, his eyes spacing out in thought.

"A siren?" You and Jack asked simultaneously, looking at each other in confusion. You remember something about sirens in history class when you were alive, about beautiful women or mermaids luring sailors to their death with their voice or their singing. _Maybe that's what happened with me and Jack just now._ Now that the idea was in your head, thoughts and information suddenly came rushing at you. Knowing a part of who you are had unlocked the knowledge about your new self, about all the powers with your mermaid form, and the new information flooding you caused a headache. Holding your hand against your forehead, you looked back up at North.

"Wait, how did you know this?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he winked at you, and bended down to touch the tip of your wet nose. "I had a little help."

"From Man in the Moon? He talked to you?" Jack piped up eagerly, his eyes lighting up.

"Ahh, no," Jack immediately began to scowl, "but he did show me through the choosing of another guardian." He turned to you, smiling, "You."

They both turned to look at you, and you only stared, surprised and scared, Jack's expression only seemed to mirror your own. "How? I only just became a spirit, how could I be a guardian?" You knew about how Jack had been a spirit for 300 years before he was chosen as a guardian, and you only assumed that the other, current guardians had to wait before they too became guardians. You knew what a guardian meant, 'protecting the children of the world', as Jack had said in his stories. Finding his center, and the centers of all the other guardians. What could possibly be your center? Apparently you were a siren, and sirens had a historical reputation for killing sailors. Your center was lust? Temptation? Murderous tendencies?

"Maybe Man in Moon has big plans for you. There has been a disturbance lately, I can feel it," He placed both hands on his stomach, "in my belly!" You giggled at his catch phrase, hearing it from descriptions Jack had told you.

"I don't know, what could a 'siren' do? Kill him by drowning him while he's 'under my spell'?" Sighing, you looked depressingly at your slightly webbed hands, stretching the thin skin as you spread your fingers. Man in the Moon had to go and make you a siren, without any kind of help whatsoever, and expects you to be a guardian. You sent a silent curse to him.

"There is still much to learn about who you are, and what you can do. Do not lose hope, little one, the answer will come when it is ready." North kneeled down and put a hand on your damp shoulder, causing you to look up at his reassuring face.

"Thanks, North." With a smile, he pulled back and turned to Jack.

"I have to go talk to toothiana, don't get into trouble." With a wink, he walked up the staircase to the diving-board balcony, and he left, walking back through the hall to the main room, leaving you and Jack alone in the steamy, warm room.

You both looked at each other, and not knowing what to do. Because you weren't busy with anything else, your eyes traveled down from his face to his chest, which was outlined by the soaking, white shirt which was plastered to his pale skin.

You looked away quickly, a blush coming to your face, and your tail twitched around in nervousness.

Suddenly, a weird feeling overcame your body, like insects were crawling around on every inch of your skin. Looking down, you saw the tail splitting in half, two distinct leg-shaped forms coming apart from one, and the scales which covered your body slowly sunk back into your skin, like they were being absorbed. The webbing on your fingers slowly merged back with your hand, becoming more human-like, and the gills on your neck closed.

You watched, mesmerized at your slowly transforming body, and you saw more and more of your human self.

"So I guess I can turn that on and off, like a light switch." You flexed your toes and stretched your legs out, feeling the separate movements instead of one single part.

"Man in the Moon said I had three different forms, if human counts as one, then what's my last-" You had looked up, and Jack's expression on you was absolutely dumbfounded, his face as red as North's shirt. "What?" Jack looked away quickly, looking in the opposite direction of you.

"Uhh, well… you uhh… might want to check for… something." He stammered, like someone who had accidentally walked in on two people making out in a closet.

You looked at yourself, not seeing anything wrong. You had legs, a shirt, and… pants. Right.

When you had transformed into a mermaid, your pants had ripped off in order for your legs to mould together. They were now floating on the surface of the spring, and that left you sitting on the ground, in front of Jack, half-naked.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhhh! You're naked! In front of Jack! Well that's embarrassing! Don't worry, he won't go after you, he has some decency, and he even helps you out during this... predicament.

Ok, SO, on with the voting!

Sex w/ Jack? y/n?


	14. Chapter 14

Your face flushed such a bright red, it matched Jack's current color. "Shit!" You pulled your shirt down to cover your female parts from view. You tucked your legs under the shirt, ultimately stretching it, and you hid your face on your knees. You wanted to just curl up and disappear, erased from the face of the planet. Letting out a light whining noise, you fidgeted with the wet fabric of your shirt.

You and Jack didn't say a word for a while, and at one point, you were positive that you had just disappeared as you had wanted, but Jack turned to look at you, proving you wrong. His face was still red as a tomato, and he looked cautiously at you out of the corner of his eyes before he turned to look completely at you.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he closed his mouth tightly, knowing that you were already too embarrassed to be reminded about it.

He walked slowly away, and you could hear his soft footsteps echo slightly around as he ascended the stairs, leaving you to try to spontaneously turn to dust.

You continued to sit there, with your head on your knees, when you heard rustling next to you. Looking up, you saw your coat in the hand of Jack, outstretched for you. He was looking away from you, still profusely blushing.

"You can wrap this around your waist, it'll… cover you up." You took your coat from him, gently releasing it from his grasp.

"Thank you, Jack." You were surprised, but not. You knew he was the kind to do this, even though he usually tried not to act like that, being a joker and all.

"Sure thing," He turned around, facing the water, allowing you some amount of privacy to wrap the coat around you. Standing up, you wrapped the sleeves around your waist, double tying them to prevent the coat from falling, and you adjusted it to encircle your legs, preventing your legs (or your butt/private parts) from being shown. You looked back at Jack, who was still standing towards the water. Taking advantage of his turned back, you silently creeped up behind him.

"Are… you done-" His question was cut off by your hands on his back, pushing him into the water in front of him. With a yelp, he fell in, a big splash following his yell. Taking advantage of those precious seconds, you bolted for the stairs, and you had already reached the top when Jack resurfaced, spurting out water.

"Hey! What was that for!" He called after you, obviously irritated by having been soaked for the third time.

"Payback for seeing me naked!" Laughing, and yet still embarrassed, you ran down the hall which lead to the main room, trying to put as much distance between you and Jack.

"You're not getting away so easily!" His voice caught up with you, a hint of laughter in it, and you ran like your life depended on it.

Holding onto your makeshift-skirt, you sprinted through the hall. Around 3/4 of the way, still running and clinging to your coat-skirt, you heard laughter right behind you, and you braced yourself. Jack hurtled into you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and causing both of you to tumble to the floor, summersaulting across the bright red carpet. Flipping over and over, you came to a halt, discovering Jack laying on top of you, his chest bouncing in laughter. He was still wet, but your shirt was still soaking from swimming in it, so it didn't matter.

He placed both hands on either side of you head, and he lifted the majority of his weight off you. Still laughing, he caught you gaze, and he stared back. You looked at each other, both of you smiling uncontrollably, before Jack leaned down slowly and closed his teeth on your nose. "That's for pushing me," Smiling a crooked smile, he bent down again, placing his lips against yours. He bit at your lower lip, nipping lightly, playfully, before pulling away. "and that's for running."

Giggling, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to you, until your foreheads met. When you were alive, his skin was as cool as the winter wind. Now, it was warm. Not as warm as a regular human's body temperature, but warmer than it had been previously.

"Maybe I should run away more often, then." You muttered, breathing in his scent. _Still wintergreen and trees._ Under your hands, you could feel the slight muscles underneath his wet shirt, hard and defined as he held himself up, and you could feel them ripple as he chuckled.

"Maybe you should." His cool breath rolled over you, and you drank it in like hot chocolate, unable to resist. It filled your head, and you began to get dizzy, your mind and nose filled with the minty-winter scent. _Is this what it feels like when you drink too much vodka?_ You thought humorously to yourself, your grip tightening, wanting to drink in more of him.

Rustles from down the hall broke you out of your trance, and you quickly released Jack, who stood up swiftly with an embarrassed look on his face as he looked at the visitor.

It was just an elf, wobbling along like a penguin, a bell on his triangular hat ringing lightly. He passed by both of you, not giving you any kind of suspicious or embarrassed look (more of like an informal greeting glance) as he walked past, obviously on a mission.

You both watched him hobble away, before Jack laughed and offered you his hand. You took it gladly, using your other hand to hold your coat-skirt (which surprisingly had not fallen off in your little tumble). With your hand in his, Jack led you the rest of the way through the hall into the main room, where raised voices were heard.

"Are you sure we can trust her? We've never even met her before, and you said that she's a siren, haven't you read the stories about sirens?" An accent you could only describe as Australian was heard. The owner of the voice didn't sound too happy about what was going on, and you had shared his thinking when North had first told you that you were a siren and chosen to be a Guardian.

"She's a nice girl, trust me, I've looked at her teeth. We can trust her." Toothiana's voice was soothing and reassuring, and what she said about you made you start to like her.

"Are you positive, Tooth?" The australian again.

"Bunny! Now is not time to argue with Tooth. She was chosen by Man in Moon, she can be trusted. I have met her and talked to her. She is kind, and she does not seem to be the type to betray. Besides, why else would Jack love her?" North commented now. "And I do believe they are here now."

You and Jack stepped from behind a pillar which had been obstructing your view, and you saw two new people standing with Toothiana and North. By people though, you mean a six and a half foot tall rabbit and a man made out what appeared to be gold.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to say how happy all your comments have made me, and that I really appreciate you reading my story! This is only the third time I've ever written anything like this, and your support has made me more confident to keep going! Thank you! ~Livv

Now for current the current tally:

Yes: |||||||||||||||||||||

No: |||

Okay, so a ton of people agree with having a sex scene with Jack! However, since there are people who don't want that, I think I can work with that! How about, before the sex scene, I give you guys all a heads up/warn you it's coming, so you can decide to read it or not? I feel like it would suit both sides (and I'm more of a passive-neutral person, but I don't want people to start hating on other people). So I'll warn you ahead of time!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ** Aggh sorry for the late update guys! TTnTT I had a science paper due and a history presentation to finish and I went on ski bus with my school on friday (so i didn't get home till 1 in the morning) and i worked at the zoo all day yesterday and it's been busy... Again, I'm sorry! but here's an update! :3

* * *

It was silent, no one knowing exactly what to say. The silence was only broken by the sounds of toys flying around and the working of yetis mixed with the tinkling of bells by the elves.

It was the large rabbit, who you assumed to be 'Bunny', who spoke up first. "This is the siren? She looks more human than anything. Are you sure?" He looked at North, and North just smiled as usual, his hands on his hips as he looked away from you and at Bunny.

"I told you that she has other forms, did I not?" Bunny opened his mouth, but didn't argue, looking away and crossing his arms.

Jack wound his arm through yours, bringing your attention to him. "(y/n), that is the Sandman," pointing the crook of his staff at the short, golden man. He waved kindly, smiling, a golden dust falling from his moving arm like mist. "and the rude kangaroo is Bunnymund." You giggled, knowing the tense relationship between Bunny and Jack. Bunny, as you have heard about from Jack and seen so far, wasn't the friendliest of Guardians, but that was only his outside. By looking at him, you could tell that there was more to him beneath the surface, underneath the 'uncaring' ruse he put over himself.

As you were contemplating that, Bunnymund had stopped pouting and flattened his ears to his head. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times." He turned on his big paws and stalked towards you, his eyes narrowed. His walking would have been adorable, with the sound of his feet padding the floor, if it wasn't for his stalking walk. Thrusting his face into Jack's, he bared his teeth slightly, his ears pointed down and his fur standing up on end. "I'm a bunny, you dill showpony."

They both glared at each other, you standing uncomfortably by, still holding onto Jack (who had tightened up, standing his ground against the mad, human-sized rabbit), unsure of what to do.

"Guys, let's not do this in front of the new Guardian." Toothiana floated gracefully between the two glaring Guardians. "Don't fight." Her small, almost delicate looking hands were pressed against both of their collarbones, and she pushed them away.

Bunny glared at Jack for a few moments longer, before turning his head and padding away. "It's not like that icy kid is worth my time, anyway." _Boy does he hold a grudge. _

As Bunny stalked away, the golden man had floated up to you. He was taller than the elves that meandered around, but he was still incredibly short, only about your knee height.

He waved in greeting, and a golden question mark accompanied by an arrow pointing at you appeared above his head. He didn't talk, but the images seemed to speak for him.

You stared confusingly at the images, changing your stare between the golden images and his golden eyes. Jack seemed to pick up on your confusion (probably because you had furrowed your eyebrows and looked to him for help), and he whispered in your ear laughingly. "He's asking you 'how are you?'."

"Oh," you murmured, then in a voice the Sandman could hear, you answered his unvoiced question. "I'm good, thank you." You put on your best, thanking smile, hoping you didn't seem rude by asking Jack for assistance.

The Sandman's lips pulled up into a smile, and he stretched his hand forward. You unthinkingly took his hand in your own, and you shook in greeting. His hand felt rough, gritty, yet also smooth, like you had grasped a handful of sand on the beach… sand… It triggered a memory you had pushed into the back of your mind, and you had hoped never to remember it again: the nightmare.

"(y/n)? What's wrong?" Jack's voice reached you, and you turned to meet his concerned gaze. You hadn't noticed it, but now that it was brought to your attention, you could feel your expression. Your previous welcoming expression had been brought down into one of fear: your eyes wide, your mouth pulled down into a frown and slightly open, you shook. The Sandman's smile had been brought down in concern and confusion, his hand still grasped yours.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" You managed to stutter out, releasing the Sandman's hand, dropping it like you had picked up the metal handle of a heated pan. "Sorry! I was just reminded of… a nightmare." You looked at your hand, the golden sand dusted your skin like a sugar coating, and you quickly brushed it off, it falling away like snow.

After mentioning the word 'nightmare' the mild tension in the room suddenly escalated, becoming a pressure which almost hurt to be in. Even North, who had been calm and relaxed every since you met him, was tense. He fidgeted slightly, his hand reaching towards his belt, but not finding what it was looking for.

"You never told me you had a nightmare." Jack was the first to speak, slightly hushed, concern and fear was in his voice. "What did you dream of?"

"I don't know… I can't remember all that well. It was dark, there were echos I think… There was sand, too. It wasn't gold, but, dark, and I woke up." Shivers went through your body, remembering that dark sand which had encased you in a cocoon of sandpaper, rubbing your skin raw, and then probably killing you in the dream, causing you to wake up screaming.

"Bunny, Tooth, we have to see if he is there." North strode over to the large control panel in front of the floating globe, grasping the handles of two large, curved blades. "Sandy, you keep an eye out on Jack and (y/n), make sure nothing comes in here." He spoke urgently, sliding the blade's sheaths onto his back.

"Jack, what's going on?" The tension and fear started to get to you, and you could feel panic rising in your body.

"You know that bad guy that us Guardians fought, back a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"That black horse that was back at the cabin, it was created by him, and it was after you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, I just thought that it would be best if you didn't know." Jack had taken both your hands into his, and he looked you in the eye. You could tell that he was regretting that decision, but there was also something else in his eyes, something he wasn't telling you. He noticed the way you looked at him, and he sighed. "North and I, we knew that something bad including you and Pitch was going to happen. Since you had a nightmare about him, then he is definitely going to do something, indirectly or directly involving you."

His hands tightened on yours, showing a fear that he tried to prevent from showing. _So the sand horse that attacked at the cabin was after me? How come it didn't just attack me straight out when I found it, then? _You spaced out, your eyes focused on a spot on the floor, but seeing your memories instead of the real world. _In the nightmare, the voice said 'I'll get him through you', it needed me, so why did the sand horse attack? It did look surprised when I had been speared, so maybe it didn't want me to die, it needed me alive…_ That sudden realization had you jolt out of your spacing, and look up to Jack, who was watching you cautiously. "That black horse needed me alive, Jack, a voice in my head during the nightmare said it needed me to…" You stopped. You couldn't just tell Jack he was in danger, because of you. It would be the right thing to do, but you didn't want to worry him more than he already was, so you held back.

"Need you to, what?"

"I… can't remember… It definitely had something to do with me being alive, though." You looked down, preventing him from seeing any hints that you weren't telling him something.

"But you're still alive, and that means he still may come after you. We have to keep you safe, (y/n)." Jack had put his finger on your chin, pulling your head up to look at him. "I promise, I'll keep you safe." With that whisper, and a smile, he leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against yours, gently, like the touch of a snowflake having fallen on your lips.

* * *

**A/N:** So I will be writing the sex scene soon, don't worry! ouo and I'll give you a head's up too before so you won't have to read it if you don't want to. And quick reminder to you: I love all you guys, you guys are amazing and nice and I'm so glad to be writing for you! owo Thank you for your patience!

~Livv


	16. Chapter 16

Pulling away, he released one of your hands, grabbing his staff which was propped upright on the floor, standing on it's own by some magic, or incredible balancing skills. He lead you to the grouping Guardians, who were all speaking about something along the lines of fighting strategies.

"I'm coming with you." Jack spoke with confidence and protectiveness, grasping your hand tighter and entangling his fingers with yours. North looked up from his eye contact with Bunny, looking at Jack surprised.

"Jack, you are staying here. Tooth, Bunny and I are going."

"North, I need to go with you. I need to make sure that Pitch isn't back, please."

"Jack," North placed his large hand on Jack's shoulder. "You need to stay here. You need to make sure (y/n) is okay, and make sure that, if Pitch is alive, that he does not come here." There was silence from both of them, and you could tell Jack was thinking long and hard about both options.

"Okay." Jack entangled his fingers more with yours, telling you that he wasn't going to leave you, and you leaned against his shoulder in recognition and relief. You were glad Jack wasn't going, that meant he was going to stay with you instead.

"Good. We are leaving soon, we might not be back for few days. Sandy is going to stay with you, watch over this place with you both."

"I'm going to leave a few baby teeth with you too." Toothiana spoke up as well, and at her statement, a humming like bees got closer and closer, until you were certain that there was a hive of them by your ear. Spooked, you turned quickly to spot a small humming bird by your ear. Looking closer, you noticed it was almost like a miniature version of Toothiana. They had the same feather pattern and coloring, but they had different eye colors, not the same as Toothiana's almost violet eyes, and they had a long nose, resembling that of a hummingbird's beak.

The tiny Toothiana was smiling, inspecting your face while you stared back in amazement. "Hi there! So you're a baby tooth, huh?" You smiled hugely, and you lifted your finger up to the tiny baby tooth. It saw your finger, out like a perch, and the baby tooth gladly sat down on your finger, feeling as light as, well, a hummingbird.

You glanced over at Jack, who was watching delighted as a baby tooth circled around his head, just a green and blue blur against Jack's pale skin and snowy hair. His expression suggested that he's been with that particular baby tooth before. Happiness rolled off them, and you couldn't help but feel happy yourself. _How come I haven't noticed these little guys before?_

"We're going now, so you behave yourselves." Turning to Bunny and Tooth, he declared, "We'll take the sleigh." and he lead the two other guardians through a door in the back of the room behind you.

"Why do we have to take the sleigh? It would be faster to go through my tunnels or through the globe portals." The complaining Bunny's voice was shut off by the closing of the large door, the tinkling and ringing of many bells in the background was also cut off.

Left in the main room was Sandy, Jack, and you, standing silently as the muffled buzzing and humming of flying objects. Sandy had fallen asleep, floating gently just above the ground.

"Follow me." Jack whispered quietly, as to not wake up the sleeping Sandman, and you followed him quietly as he lead you down an unfamiliar hall. The two baby teeth hummed after you, and you had to keep reminding yourself that they weren't bees as their humming filled the halls.

After several turns, passing by doors on your left and right, Jack stopped in front of a door. Engraved on the door, in a gold and white metal, were three circles, arranged in a triangle shape. In the top circle, there was an outline of a hand, the fingers and the bottom of the palm all touching the rim of the circle. In the one below on the right, there was a symbol of water (like waves a child would draw if they were drawing the ocean). The circle on the left was empty, blank.

"Okay, so, close your eyes." Jack, smiling hugely and a hand placed on the handle of the door, watched you closely as you shut your eyes.

"Okay, they're closed. Why?" You felt around for Jack, now blind, finding him when he grasped your searching hands.

"It's a surprise. Just trust me." He paused, the door clicking open, and he pulled you in.

All you really heard was the sound of water, nothing else. Jack lead you farther into the mysterious room, guiding you by pulling you gently along. Soon, he stopped, and he murmured out, "Okay, open your eyes."

You followed his command, and blinking your eyes open, you saw what you could only describe as paradise.

You were standing in the middle of a large room, high ceilings and a flat stream of water rained down from the ceiling like a waterfall, ending in a small pool. A large, king sized bed rested against the far wall, a small stream surrounded it, big enough for someone to swim in, and small foot bridges spanned over the water. There was a bookcase built into the wall by the bed, but empty.

"It's amazing! How…?" You stared amazed at the huge room, especially the waterfall which cascaded down in an almost perfect wall of water. You stepped forward to it, putting your hand in and disturbing the water, an upside down 'V' forming from your hand.

"I don't know, either. Some power that North put on this place. North gives every guardian their own room here, but the other Guardians don't use their rooms much. This is your room, and it changes to however you want it. It just gives you the space, so you have to supply it. However, clothes come with the room." Winking, he nodded towards a doorway in the wall behind the waterfall. Jogging around the pool, you stepped through the doorway, and a smaller, but still large room lay behind, clothes filled rack after rack.

"So if this place changes how I want it to be…" You closed your eyes, imagining the closet space in your mind. Then, you imagined a dress: a simple white one, strapless, jeweled with faux crystals on the short frill that went down to your knees.

Opening your eyes, you looked around, and to your right, you saw the dress, resting between two shirts.

You picked it out, and held it up to you, twirling and watching the dress fan out around you. You laughed, and you looked at Jack, who was leaning on his staff in the doorway, watching you intently. You stopped twirling, meeting his eyes and sharing his gaze. Walking over to him on the balls of your feet, as close as you could get to the stance of a ballerina, you closed the gap between you. Standing on your tippy-toes, you reached up to brush his lips. You smiled as you pulled back slightly, but Jack closed the gap this time and held your lips. His hand had reached up and held your cheek delicately, and his lips parted with yours, his tongue brushing the inside of your mouth. Shivers were sent down your spine, and you deepened the kiss as far as you could. His icy breath was like a breath mint, and you breathed it in, savouring it, letting it rest on your tongue and melt away like a peppermint.

A chirping, almost giggling sound, interrupted your kiss, and you both looked to see the two baby teeth watching you two dotingly. Giggling, you glanced back at Jack embarrassed, your tongue rubbing against the parts where he touched, tasting that minty flavour which still hung.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh sorry its taking me a lot longer than I thought to get to the sex scene you guys are all looking forward to... But you know what they say about stories, they write themselves, and apparently this one wants to have a lot of development... TTnTT I purromise it's coming soon! Just hang in there! OH! And a quick update: I opened my Beta Reader, so if any of you want me to review anything or such, just send it! (Oh! and fun fact: I know what a hummingbird sounds like cause I was outside reading, and i shit you not, I thought there was a gigantic hornet right next to my ear, but it was only a hummingbird! They really sound like bees... O.O)

~Livv


	17. Chapter 17

After that, Jack had kissed you on your forehead, and he left the room, saying that he was headed off to talk to Sandy. He also mentioned that his room was a little farther down the hall, it couldn't be missed with the gigantic snowflake in white stone, and he left you to explore your new room on your own. Well, you still had one of the baby teeth, who was still staring at you dotingly, not forgetting anytime soon the kiss you shared with Jack in front of her.

Looking around the room, and having nowhere to really explore due to the emptiness, you decided to look into the pool which filled up a quarter of the floor.

Making sure that the door to the room was closed, you untied your coat from around your waist, and tossed that and the dress off to the side, far away from the water. As you were about to dive in, you looked at your shirt, remembering how the scales had stretched up your chest to cover your breasts, and you soon ditched the shirt (which still had a huge, gaping, bloody hole right at your stomach level, but you had forgotten long about that, never noticing that it was there) and your underwear.

Stark naked, you dove into the water. It was warm, almost as warm as the hot spring you had been in earlier. You turned your attention to your legs, wanting to see your legs transform, and you silently willed for your mermaid form.

Your legs started to mould together starting from your thighs and scales emerged from under your skin. It hurt much less than the first time the transformation happened, the pain having died down to a slight tingle. The skin on your hands crawled up your fingers, till they were webbed from the first knuckle, and the scales climbed up your body until they stopped a little bit below the top of your breasts. Gills formed, and your ears stretched to form the fins, and when you felt the transformation was complete you finally looked at your surroundings. The pool went down about thirty feet, considerably less than the hot spring, but a dark hole closer to the bottom caught your gaze. Swimming down, you looked into the large hole. It was dark, but you could feel heat coming from it, so you dove into the darkness.

You had to feel your way, your hands scraping against the wall to make sure you were going straight. The water got warmer and warmer the farther you went, plunging deeper into the darkness. It continued on, and you were started to become discouraged, and slightly scared of the pressing darkness, until you saw a faint, bluish light ahead. Confident that you weren't going to run into the wall, you sped through the tunnel until you reached the lighted area. Looking around, you noticed that you were at the forty foot mark of the hot spring. _So there's a secret tunnel only I can use to get to my room? Sweet! _You swam up to the surface, breaching the water and looking around. There was no one around, unsurprisingly, so you dove back under the water.

You re-entered the tunnel and followed it back to your room, swimming up to the surface and climbing out onto the smooth concrete floor.

Baby Tooth had been watching for your return eagerly, and you startled her when you had burst out of the water, causing her to fly erratically until she calmed. You giggled slightly, before putting your finger out in apology, and she soon accepted it, sitting down lightly on your finger.

Looking back down at your fish-state body, you put all your focus into changing back, closing your eyes and willing your skin to absorb the scales. You could feel your tail split apart, and your scales sinking into your skin, and the gills on your neck stitching together like sewing cloth. It left you still sitting on the floor, now naked again, before you stood up and whisked yourself away to the closet, already thinking of an outfit to cover you up.

You slipped on the ready green and blue striped matching underwear, light green lace outlining the edges. It was a little more flashy than you had thought up, but hey, if your subconscious wanted lacy underwear, you had no problem with that. Over that, you put on black yoga pants (not your preferred choice in pants, but they were highly comfortable so that made up for it) and an ivory colored sweater.

You were about to make for the door when you noticed that the dress and your clothes were still on the floor. Shrugging, you decided you would put them up later, and you ran out.

_Why don't I go and see Jack's room for a few minutes? _Hanging a left, you walked down the corridor. It was quiet, no sound of anything but the humming of Baby Tooth following you. Eventually you reached the door Jack had told you about: a giant white snowflake covered the door, made out of some kind of stone which shimmered like ice in the lights that hung from the wall of the corridor.

You slowly grasped the handle, opening the door a crack and peeking inside. Jack wasn't there, as far as you could tell, but his room looked amazing. Opening the door all the way with a slight creaking noise, you got a better view. There was a large bed right in the center of the room, huge icicles coming down from the ceiling reached the bed and created something similar to bed posts. Shelves covered every wall, and snowglobes of all different kinds were lined up on them. The temperature of the air was chilly, with just a hint of warmth which seemed to circle around the room, and to top it all off, snow seemed to fall like powdered sugar from the ceiling.

"Woah," You took a step forward into the room, and as you started to apply weight to that foot, it slipped out from under you. You yelped in surprise as you landed hard on your butt, your head smacking against the hard floor. Moaning in pain, you sat up, applying your hand to the back of your head. Baby Tooth was shocked by the sound of your head hitting the floor, emitting a tiny noise you could only describe as a gasp, and was now pressing her tiny hands against your head, trying to help you. "Thanks Baby Tooth." You smiled, looking at the smiling face of the mini-Toothiana as she continued to press her tiny hands against your bruise. "Damn, I better watch out for that next time." Mumbling to yourself, you peaked an eye open, looking at the floor you had slipped on, and through the stars that danced across your vision, you noticed a sheen of light reflected off the cloudy flooring. "Seriously? Ice?" Picking yourself up, you cautiously placed your foot again on the ice, careful not to apply too much sudden weight onto the slippery floor. You were still standing, so you took another step. _So far, so good._ Biting your lip now in concentration, you continued on, taking cautious steps until you reached the bed. You had slipped a couple of times, but you always managed to catch yourself before you fell with the help of Baby Tooth who grasped onto your sweater, trying to keep you up.

You managed to make it to Jack's bed, climbing up onto it and looking back to the door to look at your progress. You only made it half way across the room, but it felt like it took an entire day to get to here. Flopping onto the bed, you looked up at the icicles which hung from the ceiling like crystals in a geode, each of them sparkling in the light which shone from natural-light-colored lights that surrounded the room. You could hear the wing beats of Baby Tooth reverberating against the icicles, causing an almost scary sounding humming.

Turning back to the ice floor of Jack's room, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and crossed the floor carefully again, managing not to slip once. Once you were at the hall, you looked back at the ice. You studied it for a few seconds, before an idea popped into your head.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I swear the sex scene is coming up very soon here! So don't you worry! (AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY I KNOW MOST OF YOU GUYS WANT IT AHH)


	18. Chapter 18

Running back to your room, you immediately ran to the closet, scooping up the clothes on the floor as well. Tossing them to the side, you thought up a pair of ice skates, and you found them where you've found all your previous thought-up clothing: to your right on the floor underneath an empty clothes rack. Picking up the white skates by their black laces, you ran back to Jack's room.

Reaching your destination, you sat down and put on your skates, lacing up and double tying the long laces, so that they wouldn't interfere when you were skating. Standing up on the blades, wobbly by the change of balance, you stepped onto the ice.

Eyes closing, your mind went immediately to the day Jack had taught you how to ice skate, how he held you and helped you to skate across the lake. You were so caught up in your memories of skating you barely noticed you were doing it in reality as well. The image of Jack's smiling face had you smiling as well, and you glided across the ice like you were born on it.

You were so caught up in your daydreaming and skating that you didn't notice Jack had come and was standing on the ice watching you, leaning on his staff, smiling. You skated around him, humming quietly as you felt the light breeze on your face as you glided along. You were still caught up in your memories, feeling Jack's soft (and slightly calloused) hand gripping your own while he directed you across the ice. You could still feel his gentle grip in your hand… _wait a minute._ You could literally feel his hand.

Opening your eyes, you looked over, and Jack was floating alongside you, his eyes focused on the path ahead. He was smiling, and his hand gripped yours just a little tighter.

Looking back at the ice ahead of you, red gently tinting your cheeks, you skated side by side with him. Suddenly, Jack pulled at your hand, tugging you closer to him and causing you to suddenly jerk towards him and loosing your balance. He caught you, and you looked up at him annoyed that he ruined your improved skating. Chuckling, he leaned in and whispered into your ear, "follow my lead."

He gently planted both of his feet against the ice, and he took your right hand in his left, and he placed his other hand on your waist. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Not this type, no." You nervously looked at the space between yours and Jack's feet, unsure of how to step.

"Well then I'll teach you, okay?" Chuckling, he took the first step, and you mirrored him. You slipped slightly, but his hold on you kept you up, and you continued to mirror his footsteps. He released your waist and pulled you off to the side, your skates sliding and wobbling, but you managed to stay upright. When you were outstretched away from him, he pulled you back, you spinning in tight circles on the ice. You connected back with him, and he chuckled again, his lips close to your ear. "You told me you haven't learned this dance. You liar."

You smiled as he lifted his hand, causing you to twirl on the tip of one skate, before he finally stopped you by resting his hand against your waist once more. "I really haven't, this is the first time I've learned this. Honest."

He raised his eyebrow questioningly, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to dance, and you followed suit.

Soon you both were laughing by little slips by you, or when Jack himself slipped once. When he did, he pulled on you for support, but you didn't have much traction on the ice, so you both fell to the ground. He landed hard on his back, his head smacking on the ground, and you fell right onto his chest. He moaned quietly, and you quickly tried to roll off him, but he held you in place, and he started laughing out loud. His voice echoed off the icicles and the walls, making it seem that his ringing laughter was everywhere.

You weren't as happy that he was obviously hurt, and you tried again to lift yourself off him, but to no avail.

"It's not everyday I slip on my own element." He managed to speak out between his laughs. Thinking about it, you thought that was pretty funny in a way, and you started to giggle against him. You both lay on the ice laughing, until you realized that he had fallen and hit his head. _Oh god, that's right, he might have a concussion._ Letting go of your joking laughter, you grew serious. "Jack, you took a pretty hard fall, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked at you confusingly, not hearing you through his bouts of laughter.

"You may be hurt, we need to check to be sure." You slipped out of his grip, and you stood up (slightly wobbly) onto your skates.

"Okay, okay. Feel free to do a check up, doctor. I'm all yours." He jumped up, and he walked over to the bed, sitting down criss cross on the covers you had messed up earlier.

You glided over to him and climbed up next to him. You had quite a difficult time trying to slip your feet you of your skates. Getting frustrated, you just gave up and bent down to unlace them, tossing them aside.

Finally turning to Jack, he obediently turned his back to you, so you could check the back of his head. He wasn't bleeding, that was good, _but he could be swelling._ Reaching up to his hair, you gently slipped your fingers through his soft hair, following the curve of his skull underneath your fingertips. "At least your not swelling. Does it hurt when I do this?"

A shake of his head told you no. "It actually feels really nice." His head tilting into your hand.

Your other hand -the one that wasn't in his soft, white hair- you placed on his back. He had hit his back pretty hard too, and you wanted to make sure he was okay (at least, that's what you told yourself, rather just wanting to see his exposed skin).

You lifted the back of his shirt, exposing his pale back. The slight muscles underneath his skin showed, and they felt rigid and hard against your palms. His ribs were barely visible, but you could feel them slightly underneath your fingers.

"Getting a good view?" He chuckled out, and you quickly released his shirt, having it fall back over his skin, a deep blush creeping it's way to your cheeks.

"I was just making sure that you hadn't hurt your back when you fell. That's it." You pulled your hand out of his hair, and he turned to look at you.

"'That's it'? Really? Oh, by the way, I like your blush." You turned away from him, instead focusing on the glistening walls. He leaned in, kissing your cheek lightly. "I really do like it."

You turned away from the wall and back to him, a gentle smile played across your lips. You didn't reply, but you didn't need to, Jack doing all the speaking.

By speaking, you mean he gently placed one of his hands against your neck and held you steady as he went in for the kiss. You replied in the only way you could: by leaning back against the soft covers of the bed, pulling him down with you.

He held himself up over you, kissing you passionately and holding you down gently, and you kissed him as passionately back.

Your hands had slowly migrated to the bottom of his shirt, and they slithered up underneath it, feeling the smoothness and softness of his skin underneath the white fabric.

You wanted him. You _craved_ him. And his actions and willingness spoke that he also wanted you, too.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to force yourself to do this." He pulled back, observing you, crystal eyes gazing into yours.

"I'm not forcing myself. I want this. But do you?" You only wanted to do this if he wanted to. You didn't want to force him into anything he wasn't comfortable with, and you held his eyes in the same seriousness he had.

After a few seconds, he smiled, immediately diving back in for another kiss. "I've never done this before, though." He mumbled against your lips.

"Don't worry." You smiled hugely, hitching his shirt farther up his back and pulling it over his head, only interrupting your kiss for a few moments. "Neither have I."

* * *

**A/N: **I got really excited to write this chapter! (But this excitement is nothing compared to what will happen in a few chapters from now IM SO EXCITED) Oh, and if you haven't figured out already... **MAJOR FLIPPING M WARNING NEXT CHAPTER **ok I warned you. I'll give you another warning at the beginning of the next chapter (oh and so be fair to the people who don't want to read the sex chapter I'll upload the sex scene AND the next chapter at the same time so expect me not updating for a few days IM SORRY)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **

**PLEASE READ:**

**MAJOR FLIPPING SEX SCENE WARNING **

**IM SERIOUS ABOUT THIS GUYS**

**MOVE ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT**

**IM GIVING YOU A WARNING HERE**

okay here it is guys after much delay...:

* * *

His hand was kept firmly pressed against the bed by your head, holding himself up as his other hand slithered underneath the small of your back, grasping the wool material and tugging it upward, just enough to slip his hand under and slide his fingers up your spine. You lifted your back, pressing up against your shoulders, allowing him more expanse of your spine to be caressed.

He took that invitation, and he traced the bones in your spine up and down rhythmically. It tickled you, but you were too busy with his lips to take much notice of it.

Your arms were wrapped around his neck, hands feeling his shoulder blades shift and slide around under his warming skin. You traveled downwards, getting as far down his back as you could, dragging your nails back up his skin with just enough pressure to hear him moan against your lips. While you scraped your nails along his back, his tongue played with yours, intertwining with yours in a minty-tasting fight.

Finally having traced his hand up and down your back for long enough, he grabbed your sweater and pulled it upwards, forcing you to release his back in order for you to slip your arms out of the fabric.

Your torso now almost completely exposed, Jack trailed off from your lips and focused now on your neck, grazing his teeth down the side to your collarbone. As his teeth grazed a sensitive spot at the base of your neck, you shivered, neck arching and biting your lip. He noticed your reaction, and he went quickly back to that spot, his teeth again brushing that spot and causing you to writhe under him. You could feel his lips play into a sly smile against your skin, and you let out a heated breath of pleasure.

He continued to nibble and sweep his tongue over that spot until he had his fill of your shivers, moving down from your neck to your shoulder. He grasped the strap of your bra in his teeth, pulling down the strap to kiss the skin underneath it. You could feel his hands travel underneath you and fumble for the clasp. Amused by his obvious confusion with the strap, you giggled and slid your own hands behind your back to help him. Jack let you take the wheel and you undid the clasp yourself.

The bra slid away, Jack's hands pulling it off you hurriedly before throwing it off to the side. His lips soon met the center of your chest, his tongue trailing down the valley between your breasts. The saliva left behind made goosebumps rise all over your body, but the cold was long forgotten as you panted lightly and peaked at him from behind slightly closed eyelids.

You watched as he kissed his way up your breast, stopping just before he touched your perked nipple. Taking a quick glance up at you, he moved for it, licking and nipping the raised lump. You yelped quietly at the sudden action, but Jack didn't pause for a second, delicately biting and licking at your hardened nipple. Slowly, he left that spot and traveled down, kissing and sliding his nails down your stomach, sending shivers coursing through your body like lightning that didn't let up.

You watched carefully as Jack curled his fingers around the edges of your pants, sliding the stretchy fabric down a little to just below your protruding hip bones. The shivers and heat which rose from everywhere on your body was strange, but you welcomed the flush. You've never done this before, so no doubt it would be an odd feeling, but you also felt like you've been starved of it, and you wanted more.

Jack had paused slightly after sliding down your pants, looking at your green and blue laced underwear suggestively. "This is nice." He chuckled jokingly, glancing up at you with his crystal eyes. Your cheeks were already flushed, but you couldn't help but feel another blush underneath it.

"Don't look at me, I didn't pick it out." _Technically speaking. I mean, I didn't pick out laced underwear specifically._ Jack chuckled again, capturing the lace between his teeth and pulling down as his hands slid your pants farther down your thighs. _But honestly, I'm so glad I wore it._

His icy breath managed to make it's way past the heat radiating off your skin as he slowly exposed your damp nether regions from the lace. You fidgeted, slightly embarrassed and shy at yourself being exposed. It felt almost like you were stark naked in public, and you started to curl in trying to hide yourself. As you tried to cover yourself by crossing your legs, Jack pushed them down and prevented you from hiding.

"It's okay." He looked gently up at you, and a crooked smile played across his face. "I've seen you before."

Your mind flashed back to when you had first discovered that when you transformed back into a human form, your pants didn't quite agree. You opened your mouth to retort back, but Jack had turned his attention to the spot between your legs and laid a kiss there. That one kiss had you squirming in a sudden pleasure which sweeped over your body, and you could feel a powerful pulse on the spot his lips touched.

He sensed your reaction to his touch, and took it another step further by flicking his tongue out. That earned a whimper from you and another attempt to squirm under his hands. He held you fast while he swept his tongue around, and you continued to whimper and moan, grabbing onto the sheets beneath you and digging your nails into the fabric.

After making you squirm under him for several minutes, he turned to look up at you, a clearish liquid rested on the corner of his lips. He smiled a devilish smile, and he slowly kissed up your stomach back to your collarbone, neck, and finally your lips. You could taste yourself on his lips. The thought made you shiver, slightly freaked out by the knowledge of what you were tasting, but you quickly banished the thought as you kissed Jack passionately.

While your mouth was busy with his, and his hands busy with making circles on your sides with his thumbs, you slowly traced a line down his back to the line of his tan pants. Sliding your fingers through the belt hoops, you pulled his tan pants down slowly. Jack felt what you were doing, and he placed his hands over yours, helping you to remove the tan fabric.

As his pants came down, along with the dark blue boxers, you could feel a pressing lump against your thigh. An intense heat rose from the areas that the lump grazed, and you took a quick glance down between yours and Jack's stomachs at the six inch organ standing straight in front of you.

At this display, with Jack grinning sheepishly and seductively down at you. You've heard about… sex before in school (when you were still alive that is) and you've also heard from one of your friends who happened to loose her virginity at fifteen, but you still loved her, not once having ever thought about her being a slut or whore that others have called her. She said it hurt the first time for her, and when you saw Jack now exposed in front of you, the thought came rushing back, and you began to get nervous.

Jack noticed you hesitating, and he gently kissed your eyelid. "Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this?"

You were having second thoughts true, your mind stuck on the thought of being hurt. But something in school stuck in your mind as well: "_It's different for everyone."_ _Maybe it'll be different for me…_

Looking back up at Jack, you smiled a crooked smile of your own. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled his lips back in to meet yours. Your response had him smiling against your lips, and he slowly pressed his shaft against you. It was a gentle brush at first which had you already squirming and feeling heated in anticipation, and as his teeth nipped your lip you mentally prepared yourself.

It was slow at first. Jack pushed the head in as delicately as he could. You could feel his flesh enter you and slide through you, and you gasped at the feeling. Trying not to tense up, you let Jack push in more until a moan came from your lips. His broke contact with your lips as he gasped, glancing at you. You didn't return his gaze though, having shut your eyes tightly and tried not to focus on the feeling of the throbbing flesh entering your body. There was some discomfort, but not too extreme, so you decided to take it one step further and you pushed up against him, and that drew a low groan from him in reply.

Opening an eye, you checked his expression. He had his own eyes tightly shut and his mouth slightly gaping. His expression then changed in an instant to a huge toothy shark smile and a spark lighting his eyes.

He pulled out, but not all the way, and then slid all the way back in again, rewarded by you moaning and clawing at his back, to which he growled. He repeated this several times, leaving you shaking and panting.

Bending down to kiss your jaw, he started to move faster, and you soon became dizzy and lightheaded as he continued. A heat rose like a fire from your abdomen, and you started to fidget to try to rid yourself of the feeling, but to no avail, for it kept growing and building as Jack moved. It wasn't a bad feeling however. It filled you with more pleasure than you have ever experienced in your life, but it was also a hotness that felt like a fire within your body.

The heat became unbearable as Jack began to pump in you faster and faster, and you screamed, your voice ringing around the icicles that surrounded you. You could feel that heat fading as you released, your muscles spasming as the feeling washed over you. While you spasmed, Jack let out a throaty groan, feeling your body tighten around him. Biting into his lower lip, his face buried in the crook of your neck, he came. He too spasmed against you, and another warm feeling filled your stomach like warm water running through you.

It was a pleasant feeling replacing the burning pleasure you had felt just moments ago, and you smiled, still panting and gasping for air from the spasm that had racked your body. Jack lay against you, panting as well, his chest heaving and his breath cool against your sweat soaked, heated skin.

After that short rest, Jack lifted himself slightly and gazed into your eyes, sparkling but exhausted. Smiling, he rolled himself off of you and landed on his side next to you, pulling you to your side so that you could face him as well. He leaned in and kissed gently up and down your jaw line, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your slick body closer to him.

Your eyes closing slowly, you buried your head into his chest, smelling that fresh pine and winter scent that rolled off him. The scent mingled with the feeling of his happiness and lovingness which radiated off him like light from the sun reflecting off freshly fallen snow.

As his chest rose and fell rhythmically, combined with the lazy circles he traced on your shoulder blades, you fell into a trance, falling asleep against his cool chest and diving into a dreamless, calming, darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh okay I'm sorry guys I know I didn't update for a while there but I had a ton of projects for school I had to do last week before break and I forgot to update last night I'm sorry I feel really bad now...

Oh and I absolutely SUCK at writing sex scenes IM SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED ANYONE OH GOD SORRY


	20. Chapter 20

Your mind regained consciousness, and you could feel Jack's body pressed against your bare back. It was cool, but it was a nice, like an icy breeze on your skin after taking off a hot ski coat. His arms were still wrapped around your waist, one of his hands resting gently on your stomach. You didn't want to open your eyes, wanting to stay secured in his arms, safe from whatever could be lurking in the shadows outside. You snuggled closer to him, pressing your back into his hard chest.

"Are you awake?" His voice startled you, your eyes opening in a flash and turning to face him. He was crookedly smiling down at you, his crystal blue eyes peeking out from behind lazy eyelids.

"Yeah. Did I wake you up? Sorry," You bit your lip guiltily.

"No, I woke up a while ago. I've just been watching you. Did you know you mumble in your sleep?" A chuckle escaped his lips as he pressed them against the top of your head.

"That I did know." You've known that you talked and mumbled in your sleep after having recorded it one time. You mostly said nonsense, but you were still curious about what you said. "What did I say?"

"Well, you said a bunch of random things. Going on about how you didn't want a shot or something. Another weird phrase about video games I think." He paused, "You said you loved me."

You giggled, _how stereotypical, _"You already knew that, though."

"I did, but it's nice to hear from you anyway." He mumbled with his lips still pressed against your hair. He shifted, moving his legs so that his feet pressed up against your skin. The sudden contact of his ice-cold feet had you yelp and flinch.

"Jesus, you're freezing!" You pulled your legs away from his, but he kept pressing his icy skin against you.

"Having cold feet means you have a warm heart, doesn't it?"

"It's having cold _hands_ means you have a warm heart."

He shrugged. "Same principal." With a press of his lips against yours, he slowly rolled out from under the covers he had put on you both when you were asleep, and he stepped lightly onto the slippery floor.

"Where are you going?" Sitting up, you watched him take a leap and slide into the closet. "I have to talk to Sandman, and I can't do that naked now can I?" Throwing a laughing glance at you, you felt your cheeks flush as you looked at his bare back, watching the muscles underneath the skin ripple. You noticed red marks decorating his body like stripes. You were about to say something, asking him what they were, when you remembered last night. _Ahhh, whoops,_ you looked guiltily at your fingernails.

"What about?" Holding the covers to your chest, you sat up, watching him slip on a pair of deep grey briefs and his usual tan pants.

"I talked to him about wether or not we should go meet up with the others. They should have been back by now." He walked back to you with a white shirt in his hands.

"They were supposed to be back by this afternoon."

"It's two o'clock." _Wow did we sleep in or what?_

"But they told us not to go," A finger placed on your lips stopped you and were quickly replaced by Jack's lips.

"Yeah I know. But they should know better, I mean, it's me they're talking to. The king of fun and mischief, I don't think they have quite grasped the concept of that yet." With a chuckle, he pulled away and slipped on his shirt. Grabbing his staff which was leaning against an icicle, he walked out of the bedroom, pausing at the doorway to give you a smile.

That left you alone in the chilly room, wrapped up in a light blue, down blanket. Unsure of what to do, now Jack was gone, you rolled to the edge of the bed and planted your feet on the ice floor. Careful to step, you held onto the blanket that was still draped around you as you picked up your pants which had been carelessly discarded last night, thanks to Jack. You soon found your sweater and your underwear, and you headed out back to your room.

You were in a good mood, surprising that you usually didn't feel this way after waking up in the morning. Skipping lightly, you reached your door and pushed it open. As the door swung wide, a blue and green blur flashed across your vision and baby tooth hovered in front of you. She had her hands crossed over her tiny chest, looking at you like a parent to their child who came home after curfew.

"What?" Baby tooth continued to hover there, still giving you a stern glare. After letting the silence hang for a few seconds, she pointed at the door. You followed her gesture, but you weren't sure what she was trying to say. Looking back at her confused, she hit her forehead with her palm and hummed over to the door handle. She grasped it and pulled, but the door didn't budge. Letting it go, she looked back at you and crossed her arms again.

It took you a moment, but you realized what she meant. "Shit, sorry about that! I didn't mean to lock you in!" You moaned in guilt, biting your lower lip. Baby raised an eyebrow, telling you that she wanted more of an apology.

"I'm sorry, baby tooth, I didn't mean to lock you in last night. Can you forgive me?" You held up a finger cautiously, and baby tooth took a glance at your offer. Pausing and giving you a questioning stare, she buzzed over and sat down on your finger, giving you a small smile.

With a slight giggle, you walked over to your closet, tossing the clothes which hung on your arm into the corner. You had really liked that outfit, but you didn't want to wear yoga pants again, so you thought up a pair of denim jeans.

Slipping on the jeans and the sweater (now a silvery grey color), you walked over to the mirror which hung just inside the closet. You were about to start smoothing down your bed head when Jack's voice sounded from the hallway.

"Get ready, we're going." He sounded breathless, like he had just sprinted. You looked around the corner of the closet doorway, watching him jog over to you. Taking your hand, he pulled you excitedly through the hall to the main room, and lead you to the large doors you and Jack had come through when you first arrived.

He pushed them open with some effort, letting in an icy breeze which sent uncontrollable shivers through your body. He kneeled down and pulled you to his back, your arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

"Isn't sandman coming too?" You looked back at the door which slowly closed behind you.

"No, he's staying behind to watch over the place." With a leap, Jack pushed into the air and sent you both soaring into the arctic air.

* * *

**A/N:** okay again sorry for the delay ahhh school and work and going to my grandparents house and forgetting to update last night held me back so IM SO SORRY AHH. (Also this chapter may be a little tiny bit rushed BUT IM REALLY EXCITED FOR THESE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS SO THIS RUSHED BIT WILL BE WORTH IT I SWEAR)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Aagh sorry! I havn't been writing as much because school has me wrapped up tight in a vise of lab reports and history essays... But here's another chapter!

* * *

Wind and snow whipping your face, Jack soared through the frozen, crystallized air. Looking through the ice hitting your face, you watched as the tundra changed from a smooth white to mountainous terrain of pine and cedars. It was only minutes of jetting through the air when Jack started to slow, descending towards a dark forest. A small clearing opened through the dark trees, and Jack landed gracefully on the dead grass.

As your feet touched the ground, a wave of uneasiness flowed over you like the current of a raging river. The feeling felt dark and ominous, almost evil in a way. It radiated off the dead grass beneath your feet, sending chills going up your spine.

"Jack, where are we?" You looked up at him nervous, his gaze turned towards a black hole in the ground several feet from where you were standing.

"This is Pitch's hideout. At least, former hideout. The hole had collapsed in on itself when Pitch was consumed by his own nightmares." _The dark horse…_ Jack glared at the hole, his expression showing that he was lost in his memories of what had happened here. "They must have dug up the tunnel." He stepped closer to the edge of the hole, peering into the dark depths.

Following his lead, you stepped lightly closer to the rim of the gaping hole. A light, heated breeze blew out of it, and with it carrying a poisonous aura. You stepped away from it, taking a deep breath of the cleaner air.

"Are you sure they're down there?" A sudden chill took over, and you held your arms close to you to keep you warm.

"Yeah. They're down there all right." He crouched down, plucking a small, lush, brightly colored flower from the ground. He stood up, tossing the flower to the side, and turned to you. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you." Walking up to you, he placed a hand against your cheek.

You looked away from the hole and into his crystal eyes. "I'll go with you, you know that." Giving him a light smile, he leaned in and brushed his lips against yours comfortingly.

"Let's go find Bunny's sorry tail, shall we?" Chuckling, he swept you off your feet, carrying you in his arms as he approached the evil hole and jumped in.

The hole swallowed you both, and you were encased in a pressuring cocoon for several seconds as you fell into the darkness.

You were jostled around as Jack hit the bottom, but the feeling of being encased left you as you now looked down a tunnel. Setting you down and taking your hand, Jack cautiously lead you through the tunnel of rock. A cave was seen ahead, and as you left the tunnel you got a good look of the huge cavern.

It looked like an entire city had been built at one point, but long abandoned. The black ruins lined the entire cavern, dark chains hung down from the ceiling, and sharp, bent metal covered the floor. Looking around, a memory of a nightmare came rushing back at you.

You started to shake, panic rushing through you like the blood that coursed through your veins. In your eyes, you could have sworn the chains started to waver towards you, like you were a magnet. The ceiling and walls started to move and shift as the black sand which had encased you was placed into reality. You could only watch in horror as it slithered it's way towards you once more.

A firm grasp on your arm snapped you out of the hallucination, and you looked to see Jack watching you worriedly.

"Im fine, don't worry." Taking his hand, you squeezed it tightly. He squeezed your hand back before he walked towards the dark city, bringing you with him.

You both walked through the ruins, staying in the brightest areas, but the light still seemed as dark as the shadows. Weaving in and out of the twisted, dark metal which lay strewn about on the ground, careful not to touch the razor-sharp edges.

You had split up wanting to cover more ground, but you were always within earshot of one another. A feeling of someone watching you appeared as you left Jack's side, and you grew nervous, always looking back over your shoulder.

It seemed hours before Jack called out to you from around the corner. Rushing to his side, dodging the jagged metal, you jogged up to his crouched form. Standing up, he turned to you and handed you a single green feather.

"Toothiana…" You looked up at Jack scared, grasping the feather tightly in your palm.

"We don't have any time to lose, we have to find them!" Panic in his voice, he hopped on his staff and rode like a surfboard through the jungle of chains, his white hair flipping wildly as he looked in every direction. "North!" His voice echoed in vain around the huge underground space.

"Tooth!" You decided to start calling as well, taking off running through the ruins. It wasn't long until you found a boomerang embedded in a crack on the wall. "Jack!" You called out for him, rushing to Bunny's boomerang.

Pulling it out of the rock, you traced a small crack in the wing with your finger. "Jack!" You called out again, but there was no response. Spinning around, you started to scream out. "_Jack!"_

You took off sprinting through the dark walkways, screaming his name every few seconds. Keeping your eyes mainly on the airspace, you waited for him to come surfing in on his gnarled staff, telling you everything was okay and that he was alright.

Your hope getting fainter and fainter, you turned the corner and stopped dead in your tracks.

Five, intact, black cages stood by the dark stone of the wall. Tooth, North and Bunny were trapped in the first three, the last two empty.

"Guys!" You ran up to them, grabbing the bars of the cage Tooth lay in. She was on her knees in the cage, her hands covering her mouth, an intense sense of terror rolled off her. "Jack and I came for you! We're going to get you out of here! Just hold on."

Tooth looked up at you, and in her violet eyes you could tell something had snapped. "He ripped out every single one of my teeth… then he took the children's, crushing them one by one… destroying their memories." Her eyes started to well with tears and her chest rapidly rose and fell in hyperventilation, and you didn't know what to do but start yanking at the lock. Despite what she said, her own teeth were still intact.

"Tooth, it's alright, the children's teeth are fine, so are yours, let me just get you out of here." You stepped back, looking around for something you could use to break the lock.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter should be up within the next few days don't you worry! Feel free to nag and yell at me if I don't update! (BUT IM SO READY FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER AHH ITS GIVING ME GOOSEBUMPS)


	22. Chapter 22

"(y/n)!" Looking up, you saw Jack come soaring down, running straight towards you the moment his feet tapped the ground. "What happened?!" His gaze traveled towards the dark cages that the guardians now sat in.

"I don't know. I found them like this, I think they're hallucinating." Jack took a flying leap over to the cages, taking a quick glance around before aiming his staff at the locks. With a blast of white ice, the locks iced over, and the sound of metal cracking filled the air. A swift strike with his staff broke them, and they clattered to the ground, the cage doors swinging open.

"Let's go, we have to get you out-" The sound of a whinny interrupted him, and a huge force collided with you, sending you flying onto the ground several feet away. The nightmare pressed a black hoof against your back, whinnying a challenge at Jack who now stood his ground, aiming his staff at the dark horse.

"I wouldn't attack, Jack, not unless you wanted the ground stained with your little friend here." An evil voice filled the air, circling around you like it was coming from every dark corner.

Jack looked horrified at you, but he lowered his staff, and the pressure of the hoof on your back lightened up just a bit. You still couldn't move, and you couldn't risk trying to escape either.

"Show yourself, Pitch!" Jack glared all around, trying to pinpoint his location, glaring down each shadow like they would reveal where Pitch was. He spun, his eyes flickering around wildly, trying to scan every shadow, but the problem was that there were an uncountable amount of shadows. "Coward!" A dark chuckle mingled with Jack's shout.

"I'm not hiding, Jack, I've been out in the open for a while now." The alluring voice again resounded off every wall, reaching your ears from all directions. Jack looked around curiously, scanning the room. "You have just failed to see."

A dark mist materialized into a cloud, hovering and waving in the air. It resembled the sand you've seen floating around Sandman, only this was as black as shadows surrounding you.

"Pitch?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the floating ball of black sand, and it wavered slightly at the name.

"Unfortunately." A hallowed voice replied. After speaking, the cloud shifted, and a silhouette of a tall man revealed itself.

"How-"

"After my nightmares dragged me down here," He paused, turning a faceless gaze towards Jack. Recognition flashed through Jack's eyes, and the dark figure continued. "I was consumed by them. Well, my body at least." The silhouette started to circle Jack, who had the tip of his staff pointed at the figure at all times. "A fraction of my nightmare sand survived, and I managed to materialize what was left of me into it. Not to mention make a nightmare." He gestured with a hazy hand over to where the dark horse still pinned you down on the black stone, it's hot breath close to your neck.

"Are you getting revenge on _us_ for what _your nightmares_ did to you?" Jack flashed a glance over to you. You returned it, trying to hide the fear that was starting to well up inside you. However as you tried, the animal holding you down seemed to sense it, and you could feel it grow restless above you.

"Your friend here is the new guardian, yes? The Siren, as I heard from North's mumblings." Pitch dismissed Jack's question completely. "I can just _feel _the fear radiating off her." He took several steps towards you, but Jack stopped him with a vicious yell.

"Answer me, Pitch!" He raised his staff to eye level, looking down it as a sniper would.

Pitch turned his head towards Jack, a chuckle coming from his throat. "No, I'm not getting revenge, no no. However, if I didn't catch your friends here," He looked over at the rest of the guardians lazily. "then you and your little friend here wouldn't have come here. The point is, I need a new body. I can't quite do what I do best when I'm a cloud of useless sand, now can I?"

Jack looked horrified at you, and he leapt between you and Pitch's semitransparent form. "I'm not letting you take her!"

A poisonous laughter erupted from Pitch, "What, really? You think I want her? Ha! No, I'm after you, Jack. I needed her for leverage, because I know just how attached you are to her. First of all, I'm envious of your youth, not many spirits are so… _young._ Secondly, your powers of frost and cold combined with my powers of fear and darkness can bring to this world a whole new era."

"I'll let you decide, though. Option one: you refuse and the Siren will be silenced and these three will decorate the wall." He threw a sideways glance over at the guardians who were still lost in their hallucinations. Tooth staring in horror at the misty form of her torturer, North slumped against the bars in a trance, and Bunny curled on the floor holding his ears down, digging his nails into the soft skin, most likely trying to pull himself out of his terrors. "That means no more _hope,_ or _wonder, _or _memories... _Or option two: you accept and they all live to see another day, but they acknowledge me as their leader." The dark mist of Pitch circled Jack closely, examining him, trying to break him.

You could tell right away what Jack was going to do. Jack told you all about how Pitch wanted to fill the world with fear, and how he was malicious and evil. There was no doubt he would kill you if Jack didn't accept, but then if Jack did, that would open up the world to the fist of fear and darkness, threatening everyone. Fear would tear the world apart, you knew it was true, and you knew you had felt it at one point, but you weren't sure when or why you did, but you were certain of it.

"Jack, please, no, don't let him take you." You pleaded, but your plea rested of deaf ears, Jack only frozen to the spot under the empty gaze of Pitch.

"You'll save your friends." He tempted, hissing it in Jack's ear.

"Jack! Don't listen to him!" You cried out, tears starting to roll down your cheeks.

"You'll save her…" Pitch turned his face towards you, and you shrunk back under his piercing, blank face.

Snapping his head up from looking at the ground, Jack turned to the dark form, a distant look in his eyes. "I'll do it."

"That's the spirit, Jack! Don't you worry, this is going to be lots of _fun."_ Looking carefully, you could almost envision a devilish grin on that expressionless face.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh! The suspense!

Hope you guys liked the chapter! :3 (okay I have no news to report, so just ignore me and prepare yourselves for the next chapter! :3)


	23. Chapter 23

Pitch morphed back into a black cloud of sand and formed a circle of the black sand around Jack. The horse on top of you emitted an energy you didn't sense before, and the weight on your back dissipated. Now free to get up and move, you immediately jumped up and ran towards Jack. Reaching out, your hand was inches from him before the black sand now circling him created a barrier, swallowing him whole in a cocoon of black sand.

"Jack!" You clawed at the dark wall, but the sand simply formed back as quickly as you scooped it away.

A single scream came from inside the cocoon, and you started to dig more furiously, noticing that the sand was thinning. "_Jack!"_ As the sand got thinner and thinner, you could see Jack through it, and what Pitch had done.

A large gash went across Jack's chest and the dark sand around him swirled into the cut, entering his body. His arms twitched uncontrollably, and his head was thrown back in pain, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. You could only stare in horror as he fell to the ground on his knees, his staff dropping from his grasp and fell to the ground.

Regaining your senses, you dropped down to Jack, catching him as he fell to the side. You had no idea what to do. Jack was in severe pain and you couldn't help him. Doing the only thing you knew how to do, and hoping you could distract him from the pain, you started to sing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go', when all those shadows almost killed your light." _You caressed his white hair, holding his head lightly in your lap, trying to soothe him.

_"I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone', but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." _As your fingers trailed through his hair, you noticed the pure white of his hair started to grey, and it got darker and darker until it was pitch black.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down."_ You tried to sound as soothing as possible, and it did seem to calm him down some. His muscles stopped spasming, but a pained look still rested on his face.

"_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."_ The pain in his expression left, and in it's place: a crooked smile.

"No one can hurt him? Sorry, sweetie, but Jack's not in right now." His eyes snapped open, and his once crystal eyes were now a piercing golden. You gasped, and he quickly jumped to his feet, leaving you sitting on the cold ground.

"I would have preferred Sandman, his sand would have been useful to me, but this feels so much _better."_ He examined himself, and he glanced down at the staff at his feet. The moment he touched it with his fingertips when picking it up, the light blue which had traced the wood in spirals turned black, tainted with the evil of Pitch inside of Jack. Among the changes of his hair and eyes, the white, shimmery frost on his jacket had turned black as well.

You only stared up at him, tears now spilling from your eyes. "Jack?" You still couldn't believe it. Pitch had taken over his body.

Jack, or rather, Pitch, looked over at you. "Oh, I almost forgot you were there." His voice sounded like Jack's, but yet, it was filled with a malice and poison that Jack didn't have. He looked at the staff he now held in his hands, and waving it, created a light flurry of black snow. It looked like ash as it floated to the ground and melted. "Honestly, I should be thanking you. I wanted you alive, and I didn't expect Jack to kill you, but I think this turned out better than I had hoped." Looking off into the dark corners and shadows, he stood silent, as if he was recalling memories. "Jack obviously had… _feelings_ for you, didn't he? I don't understand how he could love… oh now _this _is interesting!" He burst out laughing, almost scarily. He looked at you, a mocking laughter in his eyes. "_You _and _Jack _did _that?"_ He laughed again, leaning on the staff. "His memories and thoughts showed that he loved you, but _really?" _

Last night… _No, he couldn't possibly… _Tears now flowed down your cheeks like rivers. "Stop," You mumbled out, just above a whisper as the pain and the feeling of your heart breaking blocked your voice.

"I'm sorry, what? You can't mumble, sweetie, it's very unbecoming of you." Jack strode over to you, bending down to look you straight in the eyes. "Now can you repeat that? Just a little louder this time?"

You stared back into his golden eyes, blank, hurt, and unable to speak, unable to move. Watching his eyes, you could tell something in his expression changed. He suddenly pulled back, throwing his hands to his forehead and stepped away. He let out a groan of frustration, pulling at his black hair.

At him walking away, you noticed out of the corner of your eyes that the other guardians were moving, coming out of their hallucinations. North blinked several times before standing up, wobbling. Stepping out of the open door (which had been opened by Jack before… Pitch), he raised a hand to his head, grasping a sword. His eyes suddenly fell upon you, still kneeling on the ground, and he opened his mouth. Mustering up the energy, your hand flew to your mouth in a 'shush' gesture, and North barely caught himself, but fell silent.

"What is this feeling?" You both turned your attention to Jack, who was still pulling at his hair. "I knew I took on traits of his personality, but did I take on these feelings too?" He mumbled out, barely audible. Spinning towards you, he stalked towards you.

You had no time to flinch as he grasped your arm and threw you up, locking his lips forcefully against yours. You didn't know how to react, and you just stood there lip-locked with Jack, unmoving.

He released you, looking straight ahead and blank, deep in thought. "I knew it." His expression turned vicious, and his piercing yellow eyes froze you to the spot. "This seems to be quite a predicament." Behind Jack, North was tiptoeing towards you, Jack completely unaware he was there. "I told Jack I wouldn't do it, but I don't think I can get _anything _done with these… _feelings_ towards you. Sorry darling, but you're going to have to die."

North's hand swung down from behind Jack, his large fist colliding with the back of Jack's head, causing him to fall to the ground knocked unconscious. Your eyes flickered to North who was sheathing his swords. Huffing in success, he returned a glance. "What happened?"

You opened your mouth to let out an 'umm', but he spoke first. "Wait, never mind, tell me later, we need to get everyone out." Bending over to heave an unconscious Jack on his shoulder, he turned towards Tooth and Bunny. Tooth was up, wavering and stumbling slightly while walking out of the cage. Bunny still lay curled up on the floor of the cage, but his body was relaxed and his eyes closed.

"Bunny?" You rushed to his side, placing your hand over his chest. The rapid beating of his heart beat against your palms. Letting out a sigh of relief, you looked up at a worried North and Tooth, who now stood behind you. Letting out a smile, they both sighed as well.

"Let's get out of here." Tooth spoke delicately, her wings humming to life.

With Tooth humming next to you, North took up the lead, Bunny asleep and slung across one shoulder with a knocked out Jack on the other. You all made your way slowly to where the hole to the surface was, leaving behind the black ruins of the underground, dark, evil city. As North sprung up the hold by some magic, and Tooth holding onto your arms as she flew you up, you grasping a cracked boomerang in your hand.

* * *

**A/N:** A quick note you guys!

So, given that there are a lot of suggestions for the story lately in the reviews (and since this story is about you guys), I'll be taking in input from you guys as to what you want to happen next! I have some specific scenes I'm definitely doing, but because you guys are the readers, I'll use your input to modify the story so far! So let the ideas come in! Thank you!

~Livv


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **auugh i am so sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with school and work and uggh I just don't want to fall behind and fail my history class (I have a really hard time in it...) So sorry again and I'll try to update as soon as I can!

* * *

It was the first time you've traveled by flying-reindeer-pulled-sleigh. It was a wild and exhilarating ride, just at par with flying on the back or in the arms of Jack.

After you all had landed safely on the dead grass, North let out a piercing whistle. Seconds went by, and the sound of bells was heard coming in from the distance. The ringing got louder and a red sleigh shot down from over the tree tops, coming to a sliding halt not far from where you stood. The reindeer were intimidating, not like the gentle creatures you thought they would be. They bucked and tossed their antlers wildly, letting out huffs and bellows, carving scars into the dead earth with their hooves.

North and Tooth approached the sleigh without a second glance at the creatures, and you soon followed, cautious. North climbed onto the sleigh, setting the two sleeping guardians down on the backseat and grabbed the reins. The reindeer immediately calmed down, their bucking and bellows ceasing, only then did you deem it safe to let your guard down and climb aboard the sleigh.

Tooth landed gently beside you on the wooden seat, her transparent, kaleidoscope-like wings falling limp behind her. She looked exhausted, and you could tell she was trying to keep her eyelids open. "Tooth, hey, you alright?" You placed a hand gingerly on her feathery shoulder, and she jumped slightly.

"Huh?" Her violet eyes turned towards you, "Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just tired." Showing the truth of that, her body leaned back and lay on the seat. It looked a bit uncomfortable, but she was soon asleep. On her other side, Bunny and Jack lay.

"Hold on back there." North spoke over his shoulder, bringing the reins down on the reindeer, the sleigh lurching forward.

Now, back in the present, you were still gripping tightly onto the wooden seats, your knuckles having been a pale color for the several minutes you've been on the sleigh. You were afraid of falling off, getting swept up by the wind and carried off.

North seemed to notice you hanging on for dear life. "If I had brought a snow globe, we would have been back in seconds, sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, I just," You looked over the side of the sleigh and down. The white tundra underneath you was dark, wisps of clouds passed by underneath you as well, showing just how far you were from the ground. You quickly went back to your sitting position, hanging on even more for dear life. "I'm a little afraid of falling off."

You could see a light smile from North, but he didn't laugh. As he brought the reins down again on the bobbing white tails of the reindeer, you could hear Bunny waking. He let out a groan and stretched out his arms and legs, his toes wiggling.

"What the- Where am I, mate?" A paw went up to rub his forehead. Opening his eyes, he seemed a bit dazed, but you could see the moment in his expression when he realized he was on the sleigh. His arms flew to the seat and gripped it tightly, his expression panicked. "Oh man!"

"Bunny, are you awake back there?" North called over the wind.

"Yeah, I'm awake alright! Either that or this is a nightmare!"

A pause, and North glanced over his shoulder at the still-unconscious Jack. "Speaking of nightmares, what happened to Jack?"

You and Bunny both looked over to the black-haired boy sprawled out on the far side of the sleigh. His expression looked pained.

You didn't answer right away, trying to gather your thoughts and push back the fear you now held towards him. "Pitch, he… he took over Jack's body. He said he needed a… a body." Managing to step over Bunny while still keeping your death grip on the wood, you sat down next to him. You reached out to touch him, but you paused. You wanted desperately to believe that Pitch wasn't in him, that he was himself, but no matter how hard you wished it, you knew it wasn't going to come true.

_No, I have to believe that he'll come back._ You shook your head and brushed a black hair out of his face.

"So, Pitch needed a vessel?" North murmured, his voice carried off by the wind. "This is serious. If Pitch is inside Jack, how are we going to get him out?"

"I'll tell ya, mate. We lock him up somewhere and leave him. He won't be able to get out or do anything."

"No. We can't do that. It wouldn't be right." North scolded, turning to Bunny.

"What other choice do we have, then? We can't let him go free." Tension started to rise, and you knew you had to settle this.

"No, Bunny's right. We can't let him go." No matter how much it hurt inside, no matter what you felt, you knew this was the right choice. Pitch couldn't do anything if he was locked up, and if that meant locking up Jack, too, then so be it. You could almost feel your heart being stabbed by an invisible knife when Bunny nodded in assent.

"See? We have to do it. There's no other option. I don't think Pitch can ever get out of Frost."

North didn't turn around, his head hung in defeat. "Okay. We should be at North Pole soon, when we get there, we'll put him in the spare room. For now, tie him up with this." He reached into his coat and flung back whatever he grabbed. A metallic red ribbon flew into Bunny's fumbling hands.

"Ribbon? Seriously?" Bunny looked at the material incredulously.

"Ribbon won't hurt him, but it is as strong as metal chain."

"Alrighty then, mate, whatever you say." Bunny raised his eyebrows in question, but he didn't argue. His fingers fumbled with the red ribbon, untangling it and holding it out.

As you watched him untangle it, you grew uneasy. You weren't sure where it had come from, just that it suddenly gripped you tight. The uneasiness grew significantly, and it evolved into panic. Bunny stopped untangling, his fur standing up on end. He obviously felt it too, and he turned to look at you with fear in his eyes. You met his terrified glance, before his eyes traveled off to the side of you.

"Watch out!" He reached out for you, but something had pulled you back quicker than he could have grabbed you. As you flew back, you caught a glance of golden eyes watching you triumphantly before the hold on the back of your shirt released and you were sent flying over the edge of the sleigh. Before gravity had caught up with you, you saw Bunny tackle Jack to the floor of the sleigh, whipping the ribbon around him quickly before trying to reach out to you, but you were too far over. You were falling.


	25. Chapter 25

Your heart pounding wildly in your chest, like a bird struggling to get out of a cage, the wind causing your hair to repeatedly whip your face. You had been thrown over the side of the sleigh by Jack, and you were now falling to the frozen tundra with no chance of surviving.

You looked desperately at the sleigh, now small in the distance, round slowly back. It wouldn't be able to reach you on time, given the growing speed you were falling at.

Looking down, you watched the snow become brighter and brighter as you neared, and you could hear a high pitched ringing in your ears. You finally realized it was your screaming.

Looking back at the sleigh, it was in the last stages of a U-turn, but it was still too slow. _I'm going to die, again._

You looked up at the almost-half moon which looked down on you from above, and you thought that maybe he wasn't going to save you this time, and you closed your eyes.

A tingling feeling was felt across your skin in patches -your collarbone, lower arms, lower legs, and around your jaw- and you thought it was only the chill from the air stinging your skin, until your skin felt like it was on fire. _Oh god, no!_ You tried to suppress the transformation, but this transformation was much more painful than the last time, and you could only focus on the pain. The majority of the pain was concentrated in your back and sides, as well as your feet and at the base of your spine.

The pain grew in the last few precious seconds until impact, but this pain felt worse than the first time transforming. Screaming and clutching your sides, you could feel something tearing, something moved underneath the skin on your back, like something living was going to burst out from your body. Your legs and feet felt odd as well, similar to the feeling of them moulding together, but different. The known, tingling feeling of scales growing was familiar, but you were scared as well, because as you glanced at your skin, it wasn't scales, but a soft, fuzzy coating of… _something._ Unbeknown to you at this time, the sleigh was headed your direction, Bunny waking up Tooth, trying to get her to go after you and catch you.

Eight seconds. The feeling of something crawling underneath the skin of your back left you and was replaced by the searing pain of your skin ripping apart in two different areas of your back, causing you to scream out against the rushing wind. The ripping stretched down from the top of your shoulder blades to the small of your back all along the edges of your body. The fuzzy layer accumulating on your skin suddenly shot out from the stinging areas and grew into rigid feathers.

You could only stare in astonishment at the new transformation, but your astonishment vanished when you looked at the ground catching up to you.

Crossing your arms in front of you in a vain attempt to spare yourself, you waited for the impact of hard, cold ice to take you.

You waited, but it never came. Opening your eyes, you could see the white ground fly past you at amazing speeds. You were gliding just above the ground, the ice never staying any closer than a few inches from you.

You had no idea what was happening. Looking back at the feathers covering your lower arms, you had only one idea on what happened. Glancing over your shoulder, you spotted a huge, feathery appendage extending from your side. Droplets of blood were splotched over the feathers, but they blew off in the wind, falling to the snow and leaving a trail of red spots behind you.

You knew it. Wings, feathers: you were a bird. Well, at least, half-bird.

You continued to glide, slowing down but still hanging over the ice. Trying out your new wings, you felt the muscles move under your skin. It felt natural, but difficult.

Bringing them up, you could feel your body rise by only the slightest degree higher. Bringing them down, your body dipped towards the snow. You continued to move them up and down, feeling them move with your body. The rush of flying was exhilarating, a feeling you could only describe as joy grew inside you, and it almost made you forget about everything else happening in the world.

Growing too confident with your new found powers, you brought your wings down quickly, in an attempt to rise into the air, but the angle at which they were at caused you to dip down suddenly towards the ground, and you hit a snowbank head first.

The snow that landed on your skin stung in the freezing frost, but the feathery areas of your body seemed unaffected, keeping you much warmer as you resurfaced from the snow, laughing.

You could only look at the wings which extended from your sides, stretching them out and examining them. They were a whitish brown, spotted with dark brown and black. A layer of feathers covered your lower arms, from your wrist to your elbows, and a puffy plumage of the soft covering was on your collarbone. Looking farther down, you noticed your legs were a whole other story. They too were covered in feathers, but your feet were like that of an actual bird's, talons extending from each of your long toes.

You wrinkled your nose at the awful looking sight, not quite happy with your bird feet, but you forgot all about your feet when you noticed huge feathers brushing the ground just behind your feet. Tail feathers.

Turning your attention away from the not-so-good looking lower half of your body, you looked back up at the sky. Toothiana was humming in the air a ways from you, and the sleigh had landed not far off. All the guardian's faces, Jack's especially, were plastered with the same surprised expression you had.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! 25th chapter! It's come a long way, hasn't it?

Quick reminder guys! Because this is about you, you have the power to change the story line (with some editing to be incorporated into the set story line), so feel free to let loose your ideas and what you want to happen okay? Hehehe ;)

~Livv


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Agghhhh I am so sorry guys! I've been procrastinating, I know, i'm hating myself for it... Club, sports started, schoolwork, my job, there's just been a lot going on and i dont have as much time on my hands as i did during the winter. Again, I am so sorry aaaaaaaa I've also been working partly on another story, and that should be up soon (?)

* * *

You were ecstatic, giving your wings a light flap and sending snow whirling away in the wind you created. You didn't even know what to say, you had finally discovered your third form.

"You're a bird! Oh my gosh!" Toothiana hummed about energetically. "How does it feel like to fly?" She blurred over to you, getting too close for comfort.

"It's… _amazing!"_ Your wings continued to flap gently in the excitement of the moment, brushing the ice with delicate strokes of the longer feathers.

"I bet it is! It's always exciting to fly! I mean, I do it all the time, but it still gets me every time! I can only imagine what it's like for you, given that this is your first time! And look at your wings, they're _huge!"_ She hovered over to your side, putting a delicate hand on your outstretched wing, smoothing down the feathers.

"Looks like you found form three!" North piped up, his heavy voice carried towards you despite being a ways away.

"I think I did!" You called back, a smile almost as huge as your wings was plastered on your face.

Your excitement faded away as you looked at the stunned and angry expression on Jack, his golden eyes narrowing. His plan on killing you failed, and you could feel the angry disappointment radiating off him. However, because he was wrapped and tied up like a present in the ribbon, he couldn't do much, but he could grit his teeth and growl.

He must have said something, for his lips moved and Bunny and North turned to look at him surprised, but you couldn't hear it.

It was silent, the only sound coming from the shifting snow that blew in the light wind of the arctic air.

A cough, and North shifted uneasily. "We should get back,"

The silence continued to hang over your heads as you walked back to the sleigh, Toothiana moving out of the way and humming next to you. Your tail feathers dragged on the ground behind you, the tips of your gigantic wings gently brushing the snow as you approached the sleigh.

Climbing aboard, you kneeled down on the wooden seat, bringing your wings to rest by your sides. Jack was crammed into the side of the sleigh on the other side of Bunnymund who sat on your left. The tension between him and the rest of the guardians was a pressure you could feel on your shoulders.

A whip crack and a jolt later, the sleigh was in the air again, the cold arctic air blowing against your face and ruffling your new feathers.

It took no less than three minutes of reality to reach the pole, but in your mind, it felt like hours. You were conflicted, all the happiness and joy of having found your last form completely destroyed in the seriousness of the current situation.

Pitch, in the body of Jack, wants to kill you, and you had no way of fighting him without hurting Jack in the process, and Pitch won't be likely to come out now that he had finally taken over Jack.

Perhaps there was some possible way to get him out? Tempt, seduce (you shuddered at the thought of seducing _Pitch)_, anger him out? There might be another way: removing each and every molecule of Pitch-controlled black sand out of Jack. There was no guaranty that it would fully remove him from Jack, and there was a possibility of killing him in the process.

Shaking your head, you banished that form of torture from your mind. Even if Jack was being controlled by Pitch, there was no way you would ever want Jack to be hurt.

You had to settle on the previous three ideas. Perhaps there was some way you could save Jack with your current ideas, but there was no guarantee you could free him. It physically pained you to say that, what felt like a million stabs to the chest you could only describe as heart-break and hopelessness.

The clatter of the sleigh against the hard ground jolted you back into reality, and you looked around to see an icy blue blur of the walls of the sleigh run. Dodging through stalagmites and swirling around upside down.

The sleigh slowed down, grating against the ice and came to a stop in front of a waiting assembly of yetis and elves.

North stepped off first, the sleigh rocking slightly as the weight shifted. Next was Jack ushered by Bunnymund, a boomerang held against the back of his dark blue jacket. Toothiana hummed off the sleigh and followed the line towards a set of large double doors.

You started to climb off as well, but your taloned and scaled bird feet knocked against something, sending it clattering against the side of the sleigh. Jack's staff rested at your taloned feet. Bending down you grasped Jack's weapon and held the staff tenderly against your chest. The wood felt cool, which it normally did, but this time the coolness almost had a lonely feel to it.

You could understand why, the owner of the staff was locked away in his own body, so the staff could no longer be used with the intention for fun.

Clutching onto the cool staff, you followed with a tick-ticking of your talons against the hard floor.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** 1) Sorry for the late update... TTnTT 2) I'm on break! I will definitely try to work as much as I can on this now (between work and the thesis+intro+1st paragraph on a_ long_ thesis paper TTnTT), so expect an update within the next few days! Eheheheehe I have some... interesting scenarios I'm going to put you through :3

* * *

The escort wandered in silence through the now hushed workshop, yetis surrounding the escort pressingly. The claustrophobic assembly swarmed around the guardians like moths, and it took all you could to hold back tears about the whole situation.

The pressure didn't cease until you and the other guardians managed to reach a hallway opposite the direction of your rooms. This hallway was unknown to you, but you didn't want to look around, too focused on your thoughts about Jack, and the feeling of the worn wood under your fingertips.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, until you ran into Bunnymund's back, signaling that they had stopped. Bunnymund froze as you pulled yourself away from his fur, no doubt having startled him.

North was busy fumbling with a deep red door, pulling out a small silver key from his deep pocket and slipping it into the keyhole. After a few attempts of turning the key, _I've never used this room until now_ as North commented, the door opened slowly into a dark room. The light switched on, and the bright fluorescent lights lit up the whitewashed walls like the surface of the sun.

You had to shield your eyes from the bright light, looking down towards the ground. The others had to shield their eyes as well, but Jack stood tall and braved the bright light.

"I've had this empty room for quite some time," North stepped farther into the room, his eyes having adjusted to the blinding whiteness. "Now we have some use for it." You knew what he meant: this room was to be Jack's prison.

North turned to Jack, his wrists tied behind his back with the red shimmery ribbon, and he nodded with his head to the farther end of the room. Jack obediently obliged, and he walked away from the guardians into the room. "Wait just a moment, Jack." North unsheathed his sword, and with a swift slice the ribbon fluttered away from Jack's wrists.

"What are you doing North?" Bunny took a single hop towards North in disbelief, watching the ribbon fall.

"Might as well make his stay comfortable." North took one glance at Bunny before he turned towards the door. Toothiana followed him out, and Bunny soon followed hesitant. You walked out of the white cell last.

The thick red door closed behind you, but even as it closed, you could feel the golden eyes of Pitch follow you out. It sent shivers up your feathered spine as the locks of the door clicked, sealing him in.

"He must stay in there until we can figure out how to cure him." North sheathed his sword, sweeping his gaze over the other's worried eyes.

"Exactly how long will that be, mate? We can't have him here for too long, you don't know what he could do. He could get out."

"I've taken precautions, Bunny. That door can only open by our hands. I've made sure of it. The door will not open by Jack." North turned away, his boots shuffling away, dragged down by exhaustion. His time in Pitch's cave had taken it's toll on him.

Tooth followed him, her humming significantly less energetic. She too suffered from weariness.

Bunny and you were left standing in the corridor. It was silent, and slightly awkward, but neither of you spoke up. With a glance at you, Bunny held your eyes for a moment before he too followed the other two guardians.

It was just you. Left alone in the empty hallway with possessed Jack standing not ten feet away from behind a door that resembled a bright blood color. You probably should follow the others, who were obviously off to their separate rooms or homes, but you were frozen to the spot.

Turning towards the door, you clutched Jack's staff even tighter, and you placed a single hand against the wood. You could almost feel the darkness from Pitch seeping through, managing to get past the shining white of the pure room. You held it there, and you were almost sure that Jack was doing the same on the other side.

Pulling back, you turned away and managed to drag your feet back to your own room.

The door pushed open easily, and you stumbled into the room in a daze. Unable to control your body, too zoned out to realize what you were doing, you fell onto your bed. The softness drew you in, and still clutching Jack's lonely staff, you closed your eyes while having your face buried in the soft plumage on your collarbone.

It wasn't a restful nap: you were never able to fully fall asleep, too racked with worry to be taken by unconsciousness. When you finally decided to get up, you sat up and clutched your pillow between your torso and your raised knees.

Your wings hung limp by your sides, and you reached over to touch the feathered appendages. They were extremely soft, you could barely even feel them. You observed them, but you knew that it was about time to put them away.

Tossing the pillow aside and standing up, you concentrated on becoming your regular human self. You could feel the tingling of the transformation, feathers being absorbed into your body like your scales, your feet changing from talons to human, your reverse toe moving forward.

Just the feathers and your feet reversing was excruciating, but the wings were the worst. The feathers were the first to go, becoming absorbed into the flesh of the wing. Then, the wings pulled themselves into your back, a sickening sound of flesh moving filled your ears.

It was soon all over, and you relaxed your bite on your gums. You took a look at your clothes which hung like rags on your frame. Your shirt had been shredded by your wings tearing through it.

Slipping off the shredded shirt, you wandered towards your huge closet and without care threw the ruined shirt away and thought up an exact replica. In a blink the shirt hung off to your right on the hanger where all your thought up shirts appeared. You grabbed it roughly and it slipped off the hanger with ease, but causing the hanger to come off the hanger bar and clatter to the floor. You didn't even glance at it as you lifted the shirt above your head.

As you lifted your arms, only then did you notice the blood going down your sides like the cracks of a broken window. The blood had long dried and was cracking, falling off in dried flakes as you moved your body. _Like I'm breaking…_

You brushed off the red flakes, pulling the shirt over your head. You wandered around your empty, lonely room. It felt like all sense of direction had disappeared with the hope that Jack could come back.

_Why am I just moping around? I'm still here, I'm supposed to do something, I need to figure that out. I also can't give up yet, there may still be a way to bring him back._

You marched over to your bed, falling back on it with a new sense of confidence, but you couldn't shake away the feeling of a broken heart, no matter how hard you tried. Before you drifted off to a more restful sleep, you tucked away that feeling deep into the back of your heart, not wanting to feel the constant pain eating away at you.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I'm still accepting ideas for the story from you guys! This is about you, I'm just the scribe! So feel free to put in any ideas and I'll see what I can do!


	28. Chapter 28

Days past. Weeks. Months. Toothiana had left for her palace, having to keep up with gathering teeth. Bunnymund had left for the warren, Easter nervousness and panic getting to him. Sandman going his separate way, having to work full time like Toothiana. That left North, Jack and you at the workshop. Jack was still holed up in the white room. He had attempted escape several times within the first few weeks, but he was thwarted each time. By the end of the first month, he stopped, becoming silent and strangely obedient. This worried North and you to such a degree that the red wooden door was replaced with a thick, sound-proof (to prevent him from trying to sway anyone who passed, yeti, elf, or guardian alike), unbreakable steel door, and yetis were posted in front of the door as well as both ends of the hall.

You had at times wanted to go in. To see him. To try and remember the Jack who was so fun. Who showed you a living life of joy, and a guardian life of pleasure. Who had protected you. Who stole your heart. But you always walked away, not wanting to be reminded of the past, knowing it would only hurt more. You had set your mind and willpower to finding out who you really were, but a part of your heart yearned for _him._

It was late afternoon, and you stood on a small balcony overlooking the cold white wasteland that stretched out in front of you, basking in the faint warmth the sun could provide on your exposed face through the frosty air. Because it was getting closer to spring, the sun peaked out from the horizon for the first time in months just a few days ago, and you took advantage of it's warmth while it set, painting the sky.

It was steadily getting colder, so you retired to the main hall, taking off the thick coat and ski pants and tossing them aside.

North was nowhere to be seen. _In his workshop, I suppose._

A short elevator ride and a walk later, you knocked on his personal workshop door. "North? You there?"

"Yes? Come in!" He bellowed from within, and you gently pushed the door open. He was bent over his work table, a small block of wood at the mercy of a carving knife.

"What are you working on?" You leaned over his shoulder trying to get a better look, but he blocked out your view by moving his shoulder into your line of sight. As he did this, he let out a low chuckle. "Tis' not done, but you shall see soon, little siren."

'Little siren'. That was the nickname he gave to you. It used to bother you, being called a 'siren', even by this loving man. The first thing that came to mind was the deadly mermaids that brought sailors to their death. '_That is not you, though.' _North told you when you told him about how it bothered you. '_You shape who you are. Labels about others do not make you who you are. You decide that, and you are a siren, but that does not mean you are _that_ siren.' _He had boosted your confidence about being a siren, and now you embraced your nickname. You even smiled at the term as he said it now. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

"Uhh, yeah, about when you went to talk to Sandman." He had left two days ago to talk to the guardian of dreams, and he returned yesterday, but you had not managed to talk to him.

"Oh, yes." He continued to work away on the wood while turning to look at you from the corner of his eyes. "I talked to him about Jack." He paused, letting you have a moment to yourself, your gaze slowly turning down to look at the floor. He understood just how touchy of a subject it was. "We talked about Jack, and he told me that there may be a way to save him yet, but is difficult."

This news caused your head to snap up so quickly your neck popped and head throbbed. "There's… _what?"_

North grinned hugely, your reaction not surprising. "Yes. There may be a way to save him. It will take some time-" Before he could finish the sentence, you had bolted out of the workshop and ran all the way back to your room. Without thinking, you dove headfirst into the pool of water, your tail emerging within seconds of you hitting the water. You had practiced with your newfound powers throughout the months, getting faster at the transformation and gaining better control, even to the extent of slightly modifying what you looked like in your mermaid and bird form.

Swimming through the underwater tunnel, you headed to the hot springs. Once reaching the larger pool, you immediately made for the surface, breaking the still waters and twirling in the air, coming down in a splash. All the emotions you kept locked up had broken out of your heart and mind at once and turned into excitement in the hope of saving Jack. It coursed through your veins, and you could physically feel the effects: pain, but a pain you accepted wholeheartedly. For now, you continued to jump and twirl about in the air in joy, laughing and crying.

You refused to settle down until you had let it all out, exhausted and trembling. Only then did you manage to collect yourself and swim back to your room. Climbing out of the water, you headed towards your closet, collected your waiting dry clothes and changed.

All you could think about was Jack. His shining white smile, his joyous laugh, his cool touch that sent shivers down your spine. Especially his blue eyes that seemed to be translucent as times, and a deep sapphire color in others. For the moment, you remembered his natural self, forgetting completely that he contained Pitch. Euphoria had it's false tendrils wrapped around your heart.

The moment was brought back to crushing reality when the memory of him trading himself for you in the darkness of the ruins. The slice. The sand rushing into his body, _the violent twitching,_ Jack being locked in his own body while Pitch took over.

_No!_ You took a handful of your hair, wincing at the memory. _Don't think like that, you can't. He will come back. Pitch will be taken from his body, and Jack will come back. _

_I have to see him._

Taking long strides to the door, you made your way back down the hall and into the main room, then on to the guarded hallway of the white room. The yetis stationed in front of the hall gave you curious glances as you continued on determined. You didn't stop until you had reached the steel door that was Pitch's, and Jack's, prison. You had always thought about what you would do or say when you passed this door in the past, but you never opened it. Too afraid. Afraid of what would happen. Would he try to get out? He would most likely hurt you as he had threatened to do several times during that day when you went to the ruins.

You could feel the panic rising, but you swallowed it down. Putting on your brave face. Steeling it. Taking deep breaths. Your nerves began to calm, your previously racing heart slowing down. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale, you stepped up to the metaphorical plate, taking the hold metal doorknob and grasping it tight.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the ideas posted you guys! I honestly have taken to heart most of them... ;) I'm excited to write this next chapter! Thanks for all your support and I hope to update again soon!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Man I have been updating a storm as of late. Well, I mean I have loads of time to write, now that I'm on break! :3 Hope you readers enjoy this chapter!

* * *

As your palm made contact with the knob, the methodical humming and clicking of the locks sounded from inside the door. You waited as the door slowly released it's last lock, and you pushed the door open with a heave.

The light seeped out in a flood, bathing you and the hall behind in white. You had to shield your eyes away from the blinding light, pushing the door open more as you took your first step inside in months. It was still empty. Bleached walls and a white floor, save a small single bed which almost went unnoticed, blending in with the white. The only thing that stood out was Jack. He was sitting on the floor in the back, one leg lay out, the other brought up close to his chest. His corresponding arm rested on his knee and slightly hid his face as you took another step in.

He didn't move, either not knowing you were there, or just not acknowledging your sudden intrusion. Regardless, it was deathly silent, the only sound you could hear was the blood rushing through your ears by your pounding heart. You still had no idea what he would do.

A sudden bang resonated around the small room, and you almost jumped out of your skin. Turning back to the door, you saw it had closed, the silver handle still vibrating from the impact.

Turning back from the door, a hand pressed to your now racing heart trying to comfort it and sighing in relief, you noticed that Jack had moved. His head had lifted slightly, revealing his eyes which had been hidden by his arm. His golden eyes were watching you from his seat on the floor. They held a sort of cold hatred which sent goosebumps racing up your spine. You couldn't help but stare right back into those captivating eyes of gold. They were filled with malice. Anger. Yet, you could also tell there was something off. He was holding back. He must have known what you were thinking by your sudden confused expression, and he smiled a white, toothy grin.

"Did the little birdie loose her way during her migration north? It's getting closer to spring, isn't it?" He shifted his knee away from his face, stretching it out just a bit. "I would know, I am in the body of the winter spirit himself." He watched you intently, smiling again when he noticed you set your jaw and clenched your fists, but you kept your composure as much as you could. "He seems to have gotten much weaker as time goes by. I could only guess that winter is coming to an end. Too bad I couldn't have done anything real _fun_: the natural weather patterns continuing their course without interference." He shrugged, taking another glance at you.

You were shaking, but you didn't notice. You were too busy trying to keep from showing any weakness to him, or from bolting right out of the asylum cell. You finally managed to speak, but it was shaky and clearly showed your emotions of rage and terror. "I came to tell you that you will no longer have control over Jack. We found a way to get rid of you." You tried your best to sound threatening, but it failed due to the cracking of your voice. Pitch laughed with a resonating voice. He knew as well as you did that your threat was an empty one.

"Oh really?" He stood up, taking a few stalking steps towards you. You responded by backing up. "You came to warn me? Are you worried about me?" He chuckled darkly, the black-haired Jack continuing his advance.

"I'm not worried about you, Pitch!" You spat his name out, but he only made a snickering sound. "I'm just saying that soon you'll be nothing again when we evict you from Jack's body." Your back bumped against the wall beside the door, your breath hitching in your throat. He still stalked towards you, so you decided to get away by walking along the wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible. You only ended up cornered though, literally. Your sides were pressed into the corner, yet Jack still advanced, a low guttural sound coming from him.

"Oh I highly doubt that, little birdie. Even I've tried to get out," You raised your eyebrows in surprise. He noticed your reaction. "Yes, it's true. I have to say it would be much better trying to get out, get through the door in my sand form, and taking over one of you than to stay in here. Locked up." He stopped just feet in front of you, his hands in his jacket pockets. "Believe me, I don't think you'll be able to get me out of him, even if I complied." His voice was smooth as honey, and you couldn't help but fall into a trance. You didn't even notice him close the distance between you two and place both of his hands on the walls next to you. "I've also wanted to get rid of this feeling of lust towards you. You have no idea how cumbersome it's been." His black hair brushed your forehead as he leaned in, and this snapped you back into reality. "When I tossed you over the side of the sleigh all those months ago," Your mind reeled to that memory of falling, like it was happening all over again. "-it took all my willpower to do so. Now all of his feelings are trying to take over." You could feel your skin start to burn as he leaned in closer, his cool breath rolling over your shoulder. You couldn't help but shiver and hold your breath.

You opened your mouth to say something, but all words were useless. Your thought process had all but stopped and became jumbled as the tip of his nose glided across your shoulder to your neck. It would have tickled if the situation was different, but now it seemed to set your skin on fire as a flush made it's way to your skin. Even though it sent shivers of pleasure going down your spine, the one true emotion you could really feel was fear. Fear of Pitch using Jack's body to get to you. Of being used by the king of fear.

You cracked your eyes open and looked down at his lowered head. It was Jack. Physically, anyway. Even though his hair was black and his crystal eyes were now gold. He also sounded like Jack. His husky voice like honey to your ears. But regardless, Jack's mind was locked up inside his own body, and Pitch replaced him.

Teeth on your neck jolted you out of your thinking, and you let out a small yelp at the sudden nip. He was actually _biting you._ You let out a slight moan when your sensitive neck was nipped, but you remained frozen, allowing him to toy with you further. His teeth continued their nips from the base of your neck to your jaw, then he grasped your earlobe. His voice whispered in your ear as you stood frozen to the spot, "I can tell you liked that." His devilish grin you could practically hear, your eyes closing tightly and your own teeth biting your tongue. "Are you _sure _that you prefer regular Jack? I can show you a _lot _of things that Jack could never offer." He was about to clamp down on your earlobe again when he noticed your shaking. It took him a moment, pulling back slightly confused, but he regained his cool composure. "Afraid, are you?"

Your eyes flicked open to meet his cold, questioning stare. You _were_ afraid, merely a plaything in his eyes. He could hurt you, and probably would. He said something, but you couldn't hear him over the sound of your broken breathing your heart racing.

Slowly, he pulled away, his eyes filled with a cold laughter. With him not blocking your exits anymore, you inched your way to the door on instinct.

He watched you like prey to a predator, but he didn't move as you fumbled with the doorknob behind your back, never turning your eyes away from him. The door opened, and as quickly as you could you fled the white chamber, his golden stare following you out.

"You'll be back, little birdie. I know you will." His voice escaped before the door shuddered to a close. Falling back on the closed door you could feel tears manage to creep out from your eyes and roll down your still flushed cheeks. His words still hung in the air like frost on a windowsill. It terrified you, just how confident he sounded. It scared you even more when you thought about it.

Somehow, you knew that you would be back, too.

* * *

**A/N:** So, just continuing my comments from the previous chapters: feel free to voice out your ideas for the story, and I'll work it in to the best of my ability! You guys are amazing and your reviews always make my day better!

Also, quick note: my beta reader is open, so if you guys need help with stories (grammar, details, etc.) I'll be more than happy to help!

~Livv


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** And I'm back from vacation! Sorry I didn't update while I was gone, there wasn't any wi-fi and I feel really terrible I didn't update before so here's the chapter!

* * *

Three days. That's how long it took to summon enough courage to get anywhere near Jack's cell. You had spent that time walking around in a daze, pacing through the workshop with Jack constantly on your mind. Sandy would arrive any day, when he could put off just a few days from doing his dream-thing. You had to be honest, you were worried and scared. Not about Pitch by any means, which Sandy was going to do the actual harm to, but about how Jack would come out after all of this. There's no doubt that he might have changed from being locked away in his own mind. You would have to be gentle with him.

You had been given the run-down with North. Sandy would arrive, you would all go into that white cell and make sure Pitch was tied down (to prevent any harm to Sandy), and Sandy would have his dream sand enter Jack's body and drive out Pitch. The reason why you all haven't done this sooner was because it was dangerous. It meant opening a big enough cut on Jack and forcing the golden dream sand in; it was the only direct way the sand could get in his body. There is a chance that he could be torn apart by the internal war between sand in his body, and that is why North came with the solution to fight the black sand in short bursts. Guerilla warfare in a sense. This would reduce the risk. Even though North and Sandy took precautions, there was still a low chance of Jack coming out unscathed.

You were currently milling about by the globe, watching the individual lights flicker softly. They twinkled like stars, telling the guardians that they believed. These were the delicate lights the guardians protected, hoping and wishing they continue to believe. Wishing also applied to those stars, hoping and wishing in the guardians.

You were planning on seeing Jack one more time before Sandy arrived, so you would have to make it a quick visit.

Backing away from the globe, you walked towards his cell. Yetis were still stationed at the far ends of the hall, and they watched you pass curiously as they had before. You gave them a nod in hello as you passed, and they returned the informal gesture.

Eventually you reached the cell door, and you followed the same routine you did when you first came: taking deep breaths and calming your on-edge nerves, then opening the door slowly.

Again, you were greeted by a blindingly white light. You had to cover your eyes for a few moments before you could see Jack standing in the middle of the room fixated on you. The door closed slowly behind you, and as the locks clicked into place Jack grinned devilishly.

"I told you you'll be back." His golden eyes flashed with triumph and something else you couldn't quite place. Malice? Desire? Both? You didn't say anything, but watched him cautiously. It was silent for a few moments, before Jack started to stalk towards you and forced you to back up against the door.

The door was cold against your back, almost as cold as Jack's grasp on your arms. He held you there, staring at you through narrowed eyes. Inside, you were screaming and shaking, but outside you maintained your stone-still composure. You stared right back into his golden eyes and you could tell he was breaking you down. He finally broke eye contact, leaning down closer to you, "You really tried to hide your fear, but you know, no matter how hard you try to push it down-" He brushed his lips against your neck, and you subtly and unknowingly tilted your neck the other way, "-I can still smell the fear in you." You could feel his smile on your skin, and you shuddered lightly. He continued his teasing, pressing you closer to the door with his own body, his teeth grazing your skin and a hissing breath coming through his teeth into your ear.

Suddenly, his grasp on your arms tightened to a painful clawing as his nails dug into your skin. He groaned in pain and he purposely hit his forehead on the door by your head. "Get out._"_ He hissed out as he released his grip on one of your arms and slammed that fist into the wall. "Get _out!_" He screamed that out, his voice making your ears ring. His grip on your other arm released as he stumbled away from the door bringing both hands to his head. You could only stand frozen as Jack started to pull at his hair. "Get out of my head!" He fell to the floor on his knees doubled over. He continued to claw at his hair, which was dulling in color from black to grey, and continuing to lighten.

He eventually stopped, still as stone on the floor. Slowly releasing his hands from his now white hair he looked up cautiously, a single blue eye and golden eye meeting yours. "(y/n)?"

It was him. It was truly him. "Jack," Leaping forward and coming to your own knees, you attacked him with a tight embrace and pushed him to the ground with you on top. "You're back, you're you!" Tears started to flow as you nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He had gasped and stared wide eyed at you before he too pulled you into an embrace.

You both continued to hold each other until Jack shifted underneath you and pulled you into an upright position. Gently holding your face between his hands, he pulled your head back to look at you and you at him. His eyes showed a tiredness like that of having no sleep. Or a restless sleep plagued by nightmares. Before you could say anything he pulled you into a deep kiss.

His lips were cold. Almost as cold as the ice that fell from his eyes that froze between your cheeks. His thumbs rubbed delicate circles on your cheeks while you adjusted your position in his lap, locking your legs around his waist. His kiss was in haste, but you had no problem with that, kissing him as hastily as he was to you. _Oh how I've missed this…_

After a while he pulled back. You both took deep breaths as your foreheads touched, smiles stretched wide across both of your faces. Neither of you said anything, not having anything to say. The moment said it all for you.

After both of your breathing calmed, Jack leaned forward slightly to give you a quick kiss on your nose tip. He chuckled, "How much did I miss while I was out?"

A giggle escaped your lips as you looked at him. "You're being funny even when you know Pitch is inside you?" He couldn't help but chuckle again, "That sounds like my Jack." Giving him a lingering chaste kiss, you buried your head into the crook of his neck. It was silent, but comforting. You took this time to feel the chill of his skin against your own. The feeling of his arms wrapped around you like that night you were together.

"Why are you here?" His question startled you. Now that you thought about it, even you weren't sure why. You thought about it, not answering right away. Giving it some thought, you figured it out.

"It's because I had always hoped that maybe, by some chance, that you would come back, and I wanted to be here for it. I just- I couldn't accept that you had become lost, Jack." It felt right. That was the truth. Jack tensed underneath you, but he slowly relaxed and tightened his arms around you. You were afraid that you had said something wrong, but that worry disappeared when he put his lips against the top of your head. You could feel a smile play on his lips against your scalp.

"You're really that worried about me?" His voice muffled against your head.

"Of course."

He chuckled. This time however, his chuckle sent shivers down your spine. "So you really preferred me over Jack after all." You looked up startled, looking into two solid gold eyes filled with desire.

* * *

**A/N:** So I fullfilled some of you guy's requests! I hope you liked it! I'm not sure when the next update will happen (because I have a super long paper due soon and school tomorrow), but I'll update whenever I can! Thank you guys for being amazing and wonderful!

~Liv


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Ahhh I'm sorry for the inactivity! I've been working nonstop on a paper for school and this is the big project of the semester and once this is over I can get back to writing more so just hang in there guys! But here's an update for you!

* * *

"Pitch?" You didn't have time to finish your sentence, Jack's lips forced against your own. You mumbled against his advance, planting your hands firmly against his chest and pushed hard, but he easily slapped your hands away. One hand keeping a firm grip on both of your wrists, his other traveled to the side of your hip. You wriggled uncomfortably as his nails found their way underneath your pale red sweater, red streaks marking your skin at the places his nails drug. His teeth grasped your lower lip and bit harshly, drawing blood on the inside of your lip.

"Stop it!" You tried to pry yourself from him, wriggling underneath him in a futile attempt to get away. He stopped you indefinitely by pushing his knees onto your own, preventing you from getting away.

"Oh you're not getting away so easily, little song bird. I'm not through with you yet." He mumbled against your lips, his teeth still gripping your lip roughly. His chuckle sounded in your ears. You tried to get your priorities straight: escape, but his clawing and his cool breath caused your brain to become muddled and fogged.

It was confusing and you were disoriented. Lightheadedness setting in and your skin burning even though his touch was cool. His heavy body pressed against your own, pushing you into the floor, and his grip on your wrists like that of a vise. Jack's lips traveled down to your jaw, and the moment he left your lips unattended you started to scream. You were hoping someone would hear you, save you from Pitch's lustful wrath, but he simply used his free hand to cover your mouth, muffling your call for help. He gave you an angry stare, his golden eyes narrowed at you. You could only stare back through your blurred vision, tears making Jack's face waver and contort. He eventually went back to biting your jawline, satisfying his lust. You were terrified, for you were unable to stop him.

His teeth continued to play with your skin, tracing a line from your jaw to your neck. He knew exactly how to play you: going straight to your sensitive spots. The sensations he gave you sent shivers down your spine, and you let out a small moan in reply to those shivers. You immediately hated yourself for it, biting your tongue harshly to stop the noises erupting from you. You hated the sounds that he was eliciting from you. You couldn't help them. They were simply a reaction from the teasing of your sensitive areas.

He chuckled against your skin, his devilish smile pressed against your neck. You knew what he was thinking, and you couldn't tell him otherwise because he wouldn't listen.

Removing his hand from your mouth, only to replace it with his lips, he slipped his hand down to your thigh, and snaked it underneath your denim jeans. Your muffled protest was futile, and your movements to try and free yourself were restricted.

He dragged his nails against your skin, causing you to involuntarily shiver and twitch. "Stop!" You screamed through his mouth, tears making trails down your cheeks, but it didn't stop him. He continued his scratching as his hand slowly traveled. The moment his fingers ghosted towards the space between your crossed legs, something in you broke. A new ferocity filled your very soul and it grew. "I said _stop!"_ With a quick jolt of your neck, you smacked Jack in his forehead with your own. He jerked back stunned while you ripped a wrist out of his grasp.

"What the fu-" Your free hand now cracked against the side of his head, sending him to the ground beside you. He was thrown off you and you took this chance to jump to your feet. Bolting for the door and leaving Jack dizzy on the floor you fled the white cell.

The door closed with a resounding bang, and you slumped against it. The tears you shed earlier when he was taking advantage of you now flowed with more intensity.

You didn't know what to feel. Anger? Sadness? Remorse? You decided it was probably all three. Anger at Pitch and at yourself for letting him do that to you. Sadness towards Jack. Remorse for even going in there after what had happened.

You continued to sit there until you couldn't cry any more. Your tears refusing to flow. Wiping your face clean of the red trails and smoothing down the hair that had fallen on your face, you stood back up and stumbled down the hall. The dizziness of smacking your head against Jack's finally took hold. That, combined with a weak feeling in your legs.

The yetis at the end of the hall looked at you curiously as you approached. You stood up straighter and fixed your walk. They didn't say anything thankfully, but they continued to watch you as you walked across the large room.

You didn't feel like talking. Or moving. Or do anything really. But you couldn't just curl up in a ball in the middle of the floor in front of everyone. That's what your room was for.

Time passed by slowly and cruelly as you made your way to your room. It was almost like time was mocking you. Making you endure the pain and emotions overflowing your senses for as long as possible.

By the time you had reached your door, you almost didn't have the energy to open it. Instead you stood there, inspecting the gold and white emblem on your door. All three of the circles were now filled: a hand in the top circle, a wave in the bottom right, and a feather in the bottom left.

Your fingers traced the feather delicately, feeling the ridges and smooth metal under your skin. It calmed you: the rubbing against your fingertips.

Eventually ceasing your caresses on the metal you opened the door. As soon as the door closed, you summoned your wings. The sound of your shirt ripping was all but muted as the ruffling and shifting of feathers growing on the appendages filled your ears. You didn't bother summoning the rest of your bird 'outfit'. You were just taking a quick flight up to the nest you created on a large beam at the ceiling of your huge room. It was mainly constructed out of a large bowl structure and filled with pillows and feathers which had fallen out of your wings.

Taking just a few flaps with your oversized wings, you lifted yourself towards the nest.

It was messy, yes, but it was comfortable. Immediately you fell towards the pillows, your wings stretching out and hanging over the sides of the nest. You just wanted to sleep. Forget everything. Travel back into the memories of when Jack was Jack. Remember each touch he gave you. Each time you laughed because of him. You could even remember when you had first woke up after dying and seeing his face right with yours. Crying for you.

Those were good memories.


	32. Chapter 32

You spent the next… however long it was in your nest. Time was either agonizingly slow or torturously fast. Either way, you didn't move at all the entire time you lay curled in the pillows.

You spent most of the time sleeping away. Being in your dreams where Jack wasn't controlled by Pitch and where you two would play in the snow, making forts, having snowball fights, and other wintery fun.

When you weren't in your unconscious alternate reality, you sang. Mostly songs you had heard over the radio that brought a feeling that you might have thought was happiness, but mostly you sang the same song, and you felt it matched Pitch-Jack perfectly.

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._

That chorus really did fit him perfectly. It was Jack's body, but the nightmarish evil of Pitch was hiding in him. Pitch was his demon. A demon which would soon be exorcised by Sandy.

Or, has been exorcised by Sandy.

North had come in earlier, disrupting your dreams of happiness. A happiness you had known at some point, but had long forgotten. He said that Sandman had arrived, and they were ready to tie Jack down for the 'purifying', and asked if you wanted to come.

You didn't answer. You wanted to go, and yet your body wouldn't move. You remained frozen in the fetal position with a wing lain on top of you like an iron weight. North called out once again, and you didn't answer once again.

The sound of his boots retreating and the door closing signaled his leave. You didn't realize you had been holding your breath until you started gasping for air.

That was at least a couple hours ago. But you had no idea, you weren't keeping track. Sandy must have become exhausted by now with him doing guerrilla warfare between his golden sand and Pitch's black sand.

If you wanted to go and see Jack, now would have been a good time, but fear of what had happened last time you were in there gripped you. _Oh shut up. Jack getting back to normal is what matters, not my stupid fears. _

You shifted positions for several more minutes, changing from one uncomfortable position to the next, fighting with yourself. It was a debate in which your caring side would ultimately win, and so it was decided: you would go.

This resolution gave you the energy to pick yourself up and jump over the side of your nest, your wings and tail opening to cushion your fall to the ground from the top of your excessively high ceiling.

Landing with the sound of ruffling feathers, you folded your wings close to you and exited the comfort of your room and into the open hall.

The hall, like last time, seemed to go on forever. You didn't feel like you were getting anywhere. Eventually the eternal hall ended when you stepped into the main room.

North was pacing, his body active but the look in his eyes showed that he was lost in thought. Sandman was nearby, floating gently just inches from the ground asleep. They hadn't noticed your entrance, so you gave a quick shake of your wings to ruffle them. It was enough to pull North out of his trance. "Ah, hello, little siren! Awake from your four-day rest?" He smiled, but his smile clearly showed he was hiding something. It was the _way_ he smiled: his eyes didn't smile with the one on his lips. You didn't say anything at first, too busy investigating his smile, when the words he said finally clicked in your mind.

"Wait, I was in there for _four days?"_

"Yes. You were so quiet, sometimes I would forget you were in there!" He gave a quick chuckle, but you still couldn't believe that it had been _four days._ It literally felt just like a couple of hours, maybe a little less than a full day, maximum. Being consumed by a made-up reality and the past really screwed up the perception of time.

Shaking your head, you wanted to get back on the subject you wanted to discuss. "Has Sandy, you know…" North seemed a little confused, but an eyebrow raise from you later and he understood.

"Ahh, yes, he has done a little. He tried first twice, and those two times he was pushed out. The third and fourth attempts were much more successful. It tires him, so he is currently resting." He nodded towards the sleeping Sandman.

If it was successful, then Jack is still alive? "Is Jack okay?"

"Ehh, well, he is okay in the sense that he is still alive." He paused, and you were frozen. There was something bad coming by the tone of his voice. "However, we have no idea how he will come out of this. It is still early. Pitch has weakened, but he is still inside of him, and we cannot draw this out for much longer." He must have noticed the look of lost hope in your eyes for he placed both hands on your shoulders. "Do not lose hope, little siren, I am sure of Jack's willpower. He will be alright." A genuine smile traced his face, and you smiled back.

"It is almost time to go back and get more black sand out of Jack. Soon Jack will be back to his fun self." He released your shoulders and moved towards Sandy, prodding his arm with the tips of his fingers. Sandy instantly snapped his eyes open, looking at North and nodding in knowing. His eyes traveled to you, and he waved a hand in greeting. You motioned it right back to him.

He immediately took the lead into lead you towards the cell, North following next, and you taking up the rear. It was a silent walk, but there was nothing to talk about, so it felt comfortable.

North ahead of you stopped, signaling that you had reached your destination. The sound of the metal hinges of the door rubbing against one another came from the unseen source. You looked around North's massive body in time to see Sandy float gently into the white cell. You were about to follow him, maneuvering around North in the small hallway, until a hand was lain on the side of your wing, holding you back. You looked up at North confused.

"Sandy needs much concentration. He must do it alone." His eyes were sad, apologizing. Even though it pained you to not do anything to help, you understood.

Sandy was the only one to help him at this point. If you were there, you would be a distraction. Sandy couldn't afford that right now. Neither could Jack.

You remained rooted to the spot, but that didn't stop you from watching with a new kind of sadness, and a feeling of hope blossoming, as the heavy steel door closed with a soft, resounding bang.

* * *

**A/N:** Unfortunately, this story is coming to a close... I'm sorry! However, I am in the process of making another story (a readerxcharacter one and a characterxcharacter). so that will be fun to look forward to! However, it's not over yet, there are still a few chapters to go! Don't give up hope!


	33. Chapter 33

Days again passed, and this time they passed much more quickly now. Sandy went in every couple hours for half hour 'sessions'. Every time he came back out he seemed less and less wiped out. There was less and less black sand in Jack's body than before.

This was good, but through the days you still weren't allowed to go and see him. Not until, at least, he would stay Jack and had no chance of turning back into Pitch.

You didn't mind the wait. It wouldn't be long now anyway.

On one particular day, you received the news.

You were swimming and experimenting with your mermaid/fish form. After changing your form, you finally decided on a single form you particularly liked. Your tail was a fantail shape, light and flowing with the movements of the water. Not built for speed, but you liked it nonetheless. It was mandatory to have back fins and side fins in order to maintain a 'balance' in the water, so you had to keep those. Gills were mandatory too, otherwise breathing would be a difficult thing to do. A white bikini top was paired with this tail, and a nice accessory was a pair of goggles. They prevented water from clouding your vision in the water.

Swimming took all the stress and washed it away. It was a calming rhythm that caressed you and made you think only of the shifting currents.

No one really bothered you while you lay in the water thinking, so it was a surprise to hear North calling you from the balcony.

You opened your eyes and removed your goggles from your eyes, holding them above your head as you watched North. "(y/n)! Come! Sandy is done!"

You were taken by utter surprise and shock. In that shock your fingers released your goggles and they snapped back in your face. You tore them off and tossed them away as you made a mad swim to solid ground. Your tail melted away as you climbed up onto the spring's edge and you swiped a towel from the ground. You were thankful that North had already hurried back down the hall before your tail melted away because you were completely exposed as you hurriedly tied the towel around your waist as you ran up the stairs.

Exhausted already from scaling the stairs and only starting on turning the corner, you decided flying would be faster.

Keeping a hold on your towel, your wings and tail came out of your body and you promptly took to the air, your huge wings pushing you forward. You caught up to North, and without saying anything, blew right past him.

The main room opened up to you, and you turned hard to fly into the hall where the white cell lay.

It was only a matter of seconds until you reached the solid metal door. Stopping yourself by mainly clawing at the walls and opening up your wings as much as the hall would allow, you stood in front of the door.

This was it. Behind the door Jack stood cured.

You probably should wait for North. _Nah._ You gripped the handle and threw open the door.

Jack sat in a chair facing the opposite wall. He was slumped over in it, his arms resting on his knees. Sandy was no where to be seen. _Probably left to rest._

After a short delay, Jack finally turned towards the door to see who had come in. The skin under his eyes were darkened like he had stayed up for days. He probably had, too. His crystalline eyes were duller than they usually were, and his skin seemed too pale. His hair however was not normal, the ends black while the rest was it's normal snowy white color. However, after his eyes lay on you, still standing in front of the door which had closed behind you, his eyes lit up, and he smiled.

You rushed to his side, completely forgetting that your wings and tail were still extended. Throwing your arms around him you buried your face into the crook of his neck. He froze, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his own arms around you.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was hoarse, but the question is what surprised you. You hadn't realized that tears were flowing madly from your eyes and onto his skin.

You looked up from the crook of his neck to see that water now covered his skin. His hand reached up and wiped away a stream that ran down your cheek. You looked down at his hand, and thats when you first noticed it. His chest was bare, and stitches went up the centre of his chest from his abdomen to the top of his chest. You laid a hand on the closed gash, Jack wincing slightly under your touch. Your eyes flickered up to meet his, silently asking him _are you alright_. He smiled crookedly, and you could almost hear him say _I'm fine,_ but you could still tell he was trying to hide the worry and pain.

"I'm sorry," The mumble went almost unheard as you rested your head back down on his shoulder, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he held you tighter against him, a hand reaching up to your face so that his fingers could stroke the feathers which lined your hairline like a crown.

"What about?" He chuckled out. You buried your head farther into his neck while ghosting your fingertips across the ridges of the stitches.

"This. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry that this had ever happened." He shifted underneath you, holding your shoulders and pushing you back slightly so you could look into his eyes. They were gentle, but serious.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I'm the one that has to be giving you an apology." You looked up at him curiously, wondering what he was talking about. He gave you a look that surprised you, but the look in his eyes told you what he was thinking about.

"Oh…" You looked down from his eyes, and he pulled you back to him again. "But, that wasn't you. That was Pitch," Jack started to speak, but you quickly silenced him with a finger. "It was Pitch's fault, not yours. He's out of you now, and thats what matters." You kept your finger to his lips so that he couldn't speak against it, and you leaned back down onto his shoulder.

After a while you removed your finger from his lips and concentrated on his touch. The feeling of the skin on your exposed stomach on his, the gentle caresses of his fingers on a feathered section on your back, the gathering feeling of comfort and relief. After being so long apart, and so much _shit _happening, things would finally get back to normal.

Jack moved beneath you, holding the backs of your thighs and standing up from the chair, bringing you with him.

"Sandy was communicating with me about something shortly before he left." He started walking towards the door, craning his neck over your shoulder to see the path. "Something very important that we missed long ago." A hand released your leg as he reached for the doorknob.

"What? What did we miss?" The door opened and he stepped out, letting the door close behind him, leaving the cell for good.

"Silly girl," He took your nose in between his teeth for a quick, teasing nip. "Your coronation of course. You need to take the oath to become a guardian."

* * *

**A/N:** The end is fast approaching! I'm sorry the story has to come to an end, but everything in life cannot last forever now can it? Unless of course you're an eternally living spirit of frost, dreams, wonder, hope, or memories.


	34. The End

You both now stood in front of the globe in the main room. Waiting for Toothiana and Bunnymund to arrive. Being sworn into guardianship wouldn't be the same without them.

Sandy and North were standing by having light conversation, despite it being a one-way vocal conversation. You could only hear dabbles of North's replies. "So he isn't gone?" "I see… We'll have to keep an eye out." "You did _what_, Sandy?" His astonished voice had you turn your head. North was bent over staring wide-eyed at a small vial Sandy held out in his palm.

You dragged Jack by the hand as you both approached Sandy and the stunned North. Curiously peeking into Sandy's hand, you noticed that the vial was filled with black sand. It festered, like millions of insects. You opened your mouth to question what it was when the sound of humming filled your ears.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late, you guys know how time consuming teeth collecting is! I- what's that, Sandy?" The ever hyper Toothiana hummed over and hovered on the other side of Sandy's hand.

"Yeah, mate. What's that you've got?" Bunny had silently entered and now stood between you and North.

"That, my friends, is what remains of Pitch." The stun and amazement could be heard in North's voice. That stun was transferred to you all.

"No blimy way,"

"Are you serious? That's really Pitch?"

"That measly amount of sand was controlling me?"

Sandy continued to hold out the vial for viewing with a proud expression. He had caught Pitch. His power was truly greater than Pitch himself, even though Pitch was in a weakened state to begin with. Sandy had been able to not only get Pitch out, but to put the king of nightmares into a vial _the size of a roll of dimes_.

"What to do with him now…" North mused, scratching his beard with a hand as he leaned in closer to further examine the vial. A flash of a safe being closed appeared over Sandy's head. You had to agree that locking Pitch away was the best idea. North had looked up to see Sandy's reply. "Good idea, Sandy. I have just the place for it too." He was probably talking about the small safe he had sitting on the mantle of the fireplace in his workshop. Using two fingers, North picked up the vial carefully and cautiously as he removed it from Sandy's palm and pocketed the vial. "I will do it later, however, because we have something to do first."

The guardians all turned towards you, North producing a thick book from behind his back while wearing a smile. He flipped the book open to a marked section, and the guardians watching with happy smiles and a deep intake of breath in nervousness, North began to read. "Will you, (y/n), vow to watch over the children of the world. To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have. All that we are. And all that we will ever be."

You smiled hugely during his speech, trembling slightly. Jack's hand moved into yours and gave it a comforting squeeze. Your other hand went up to touch the icy snowflake that hung on your neck for all the time you've had it, having never taken it off. Giving Jack a glance, he smiled at you, giving you a comfort that quelled your nervous shaking.

You had realised long ago why you were a siren. It was obvious, but also hidden. Music was a gateway to the heart. It is filled with dreams, hopes, but most importantly, emotion. You were the guardian of music, and the emotions that were attached: anger, sadness, joy, love.

Looking back at North, hand in hand with your lover, your answer rolled off your tongue and was engraved forever into the world.

* * *

**A/N:** This is it. This long journey with you has come to a conclusion. I'm sorry this has to end! But nothing can last forever (unless you're the guardian of music of course), so I must leave you here, but that doesn't mean you can't come up with your own threequel and extend your adventures!

I wanted to say that you who have endured this story from the beginning, and who joined in along the way, are the most amazing people to continue to make me strive to write this story for you! Your encouragements and kind words have made me cry with joy, and made me stay up late into the night blushing over them! They really powered this story, so I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

**Thank you for this amazing journey. **

Signed yours truly, your scribe: darkvioletwaters (Liv)


End file.
